Eternity -Pausada-
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Para Kagome, InuYasha era todo un misterio. Sin embargo, no le importaba lo que él fuera, por qué diablos había estado atado a un árbol o qué sería lo que el futuro les depararía. Si había algo de lo que estaba absolutamente segura es que nadie podría separarlos, aún si tenía que aferrarse con uñas y dientes a este hombre con unas extrañas —pero fascinantes— orejas de perro. [AU]
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece, mientras que los personajes son propiedad de la ilustre Rumiko Takahashi. Alabada sea, porque sin ella nos estaríamos aquí.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

* * *

 _Kagome, 14 años._

—¡Kagome! ¡Kagome, ven, mira, corre!

Resoplando, la mencionada cerró la botella de agua que había estado llenado en el río, y se incorporó. La guardó en la mochila amarilla que llevaba mientras buscaba a su hermano pequeño con la mirada. Entre tantos árboles no lo veía.

—¿Dónde estas, Souta?— alzó la voz.

—¡Aquí! ¡Date prisa!

Su voz se escuchaba por la derecha, detrás de unas enormes rocas, así que se dirigió hacia allí, bordeándolas por el camino. Tan solo tuvo que andar unos pasos más antes de que entre los árboles se encontrara al pequeño, el cual se encontraba admirando un punto enfrente suya como si hubiera visto un ovni o un extraterrestre. Curiosa, siguió la dirección de su mirada...

¡Imposible!

Los ojos se le abrieron por la conmoción y juraría que su mandíbula incluso se le había desencajado.

Ahora mismo _no_ estaba viendo a un hombre atado a un árbol.

Sus pupilas recorrieron la escena, todavía con su mente trabajando en poder asimilarla, y estas se detuvieron momentáneamente en la espesa melena albina del individuo... y en las dos orejitas _perrunas_ que las coronaba. No, no, no podía estar viendo eso.

Era una ilusión.

—¿Tú crees que está...?

Souta no terminó la frase, ni tampoco hizo falta que lo hiciera porque su tono hablaba por sí solo. Sintió los vellos ponerse de punta y dio un paso inconsciente hacia delante, como si la estuvieran llamando.

—Debemos irnos...— susurró, no obstante.

¡Por Dios, su hermano tenía 8 años! Si a ella le resultaba escalofriante esa imagen, ¿cómo sería para él?

—Pero ¿vamos a dejarlo ahí? ¿No vamos a ayudarlo?

No supo como, pero consiguió apartar la mirada del desconocido para observar a Souta con los ojos como platos, preguntándose que tornillo se le había caído.

—¡¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo?!— _... si está muerto,_ quiso terminar la frase, pero esta se atragantó en su garganta.

Ahora lo que tenían que hacer es avisar a su madre y llamar a la policía para que recogieran el cuerpo.

Se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza.

—¡No está muerto!— sacudió la cabeza el pequeño y entonces lo señaló— ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Sus orejas se mueven!

Kagome tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de descubrir que era cierto y no solo un producto de su mente. Esas orejas (unas que deberían de haber sido un mero adorno, pues no podían ser posible) sufrían de un ligero temblor, como si estuvieran captando todo el sonido posible a su alrededor.

Un extraño sentimiento se formó en su pecho y de nuevo, sus pies se movieron solos al dar otro paso.

 _¿Estaba vivo?_

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Quién era? ¿Estaba soñando?

—Kagome, ¿qué...?

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, sus piernas la habían llevado hacia las raíces del enorme árbol. Levantó la mirada para poder verlo y se quedó sin aliento.

De cerca, podía definir cada uno de sus rasgos.

Era un chico, de unos 19 o 20 años. Llevaba un holgado traje de color rojo fuego divido en pantalones y camisa. Aunque no se ceñía, Kagome podía apreciar los músculos de los brazos bajo la ropa y estaba segura de algo así tan solo se podía conseguir por el trabajo diario. Tenía el pelo largo y blanco, llegándole por la mitad de su espalda. Su mentón estaba bien perfilado, con unos labios gruesos y una nariz ligeramente ladeada, como si hubiera sido golpeada y recolocada muchas veces. No podía ver sus ojos, pues estaban cerrados, pero algo en ella se los imaginaba brillantes e intensos. No podía ser de otra manera para un hombre como él.

Hasta ahí podía parecer un ser humano normal y corriente... pero _esas orejas_ se encontraban ahí, moviéndose. Y eso si que no era algo _normal._

—¡Kagome, no subas!— oyó la voz de su hermano acercándose.

—Necesito comprobar una cosa— le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Aunque una parte de ella deseaba dar media vuelta y salir huyendo de allí, otra le pedía que _investigara_ , pues eso no podía ser cierto. Seguro que era un disfraz _muy bien hecho_ , y sus orejas verdaderas estaban bien escondidas.

—¡Pero Kagome...!

Ignoró su voz, subiéndose a las enormes ramas y la muchacha sintió como sus pulmones dejaban de funcionar por un instante al verlo tan de cerca. Eran un hombre apuesto e impotente.

Lentamente extendió una de sus manos, tragando saliva por el nerviosismo, y creyó que el corazón iba a salirse por la boca cuando tocó esa textura peluda, tierna y _cálida_ con la yema de sus dedos.

No, no, no podía ser...

 _Eran muy reales._

De pronto, unos ojos dorados la miraron intensamente y algo cambió en el interior de Kagome.

 _Tú..._

* * *

 **Os doy a todos la bienvenida a mi nueva aventura.**

 **Sé que dije que no pensaba publicarla hasta que no terminara mis otros proyectos abiertos, pero las ganas y emoción de presentaros a mi bebé han podido conmigo, lo siento. Además, ya la tengo un poco avanzada, así que la cosa está a mi favor, por lo que espero que no se me haga tan pesado. .**

 **A diferencia de mis otras historias, esta trama es un poco más compleja. Me cuesta más pensarla y plasmarla, pero no por ello signifique que me guste menos, porque veréis que estos dos tendrán muuucho juego. (jejeje). No sé exactamente cuántos capítulos durará, pero sí que tendremos para rato.**

 **En fin, en caso de cualquier duda, ellos se encuentran en la época actual, donde se desarrollará en general la trama. Kagome no ha viajado al pasado ni tampoco vive con su abuelos en el templo familiar. Sin embargo, no os preocupéis, a pesar de todo, llegaremos a ver a nuestro medio demonio en plena acción. I promise.**

 **Así que... bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis leído y nos veremos en el primer capítulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. One

—Entonces, ¿nos vemos después?— comentó Eri mientras se colocaba el primer zapato.

Yuka, siempre la primera en terminar, resopló asintiendo varias veces.

—Sí, sí, lo hacemos todos los viernes, no hay nada nuevo. Ahora... ¿puedes darte prisa, por favor?— le instó— Mamá me ha dicho que tengo que llegar rápido a casa.

—Vale, vale, mandona— rió Eri por la mueca de enfado que puso la joven. Se acomodó los zapatos por última vez, dándole golpes con la puntera al suelo, y finalmente se despidió de las dos chicas restantes— Hasta la tarde, chicas. Será mejor que me vaya si no quiero que el dragón empiece a echar fuego por la boca.

—Ja, ja— puso Yuka los ojos en blanco— ¡Hasta luego, Ayumi, Kagome!

—¡Adiós!— respondieron las mencionadas escondiendo las sonrisas divertidas que querían salir de sus labios.

—Estas dos nunca cambiarán— comentó Ayumi cerrando su casillero, ya sí, con una curvatura en sus labios.

—Entonces dejarían de ser ellas.

Junto a los demás adolescentes, ambas chicas salieron del enorme edificio del instituto solo que a un paso más tranquilo. Iban charlando sobre los exámenes que aún les quedaban por hacer y no dejaban de darse ánimo mutuamente. La vida del estudiante podía ser difícil y pesada.

—¡Higurashi!

La mencionada se detuvo, cuestionándose quién la estaba llamando, y lanzándole una mirada confundida a Ayumi, se dio la vuelta. Un chico de pelo castaño y unos bonitos ojos marrones se estaba acercando a ella. En sus labios, se encontraba la sonrisa por la que la mayor parte del sector estudiantil se sentía atraída.

—Vaya, Hojo, ¿qué ocurre?— le sonrió con cortesía.

Aún le incomodaba un poco su presencia, pues desde un tiempo atrás, el chico se estaba mostrando más abierto con las muestras de afecto respecto a ella. Y Kagome no era tonta. Sabía que a ese chico le gustaba, sin embargo, ese sentimiento no era correspondido por lo que, aunque no le gustaba comportarse mal con él porque era un buen chico, tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas.

—Toma, el profesor Kimoto me dio esto para que lo repartiera entre las distintas clases— de su mochila sacó un par de folios.

Kagome los cogió, un poco contrariada.

—Vale, uhm, Hojo, pero yo no soy la delegada de mi clases...

—Sí, bueno, pero me dijo que cuanto antes lo repartiera mejor. Y como has sido tú la primera a la que he visto...— frunció el ceño ligeramente— No te importa, ¿no? Si es así, me espero y...

—No, no, no pasa nada— se apresuró a sonreírle para quitarle importancia. Agradeció en ese momento que Yuka y Eri se hubieran ido antes, porque sino sabía que tendría que estar aguantándolas más tarde. Aunque la mirada de Ayumi puesta en ella tampoco es que fuera de mucha ayuda— No te preocupes, yo se lo daré a Momiji.

—Genial. Por cierto, ya que estoy... Mi padre me ha dado dos entradas para...

 _¡Oh, no, otra vez!,_ gimió en su cabeza, lanzándole un rápido vistazo a su amiga para que la ayudara.

—Kagome, ¿no crees que deberías irte ya?— inquirió, de pronto, Ayumi, cortando lo que estaba diciendo el chico— Oh, lo siento, Hojo, no quería ser irrespetuosa, pero están esperando a Kagome y parece ser importante. ¿Estabas diciendo algo?— De las cuatro, Ayumi siempre era la más reservada y tímida a la hora de relacionarse, pero cuando se necesitaba estaba ahí para que hiciera falta. Y es que la mirada de inocencia que le lanzaba al joven mientras este abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir, era de lo más creíble.

—Uhm, no, bueno sí... pero...

Kagome le lanzó una fugaz sonrisa a su amiga y dándole un rápido abrazo, se despidió después con un movimiento de manos del chico.

—Tranquilo, yo me encargo de esto— alzó los papeles que todavía sostenía en la mano— ¡Nos vemos, Hojo!

Y sin esperar a más, se dio la vuelta, no vaya a ser que el chico empezara a hablarle otra vez y esta vez no tuviera una escusa para terminar de oír esa frase que llevaba posponiendo durante mucho tiempo. Hojo era un buen chico, a ella le caía bien, sin embargo, no llegaba a imaginar que su relación pasara a _algo más_ que compañeros de instituto, incluso si se apuraba, amigos. Y eso era algo que no sabía muy bien como hacérselo bien sin ser mala.

Ahogó un suspiro que quería salir de sus labios.

—Niña.

Notando su corazón aumentar de velocidad, sus ojos se alzaron y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios cuando se encontró a la ya familiar figura recostada en el muro que bordeaba al instituto. Tenía las manos escondida en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, sus músculos estaban bien marcados por la apretada camiseta blanca y debajo de la visera de la gorra que _siempre_ llevaba asomaban los iris dorados más impresionante que nunca antes había visto. Aquellos que la habían hipnotizado desde la primera vez que los vio.

—Hola, InuYasha— las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron un poco más, encaminándose a él.

—Tardaste.

Advirtió la mirada que le echaba de arriba a abajo, minuciosamente, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, algo a lo que estaba ya familiarizada cuando se reencontraban después de un tiempo separados, como podía ser las clases. Intentó ignorar con fuerzas el cosquilleo que asoló su estómago.

—Lo siento, me entretuve un poco— llegó a su altura y suspirando, guardó los papeles en la mochila con cuidado de no doblarlos. Parecían ser algo de dirección e importantes— Bueno, ¿no vamos?

—Tu madre me ha pedido algo antes de que saliera— comentó mientras andaban uno al lado del otro. Kagome retuvo el impulso de acercarse a su costado. Sabía lo poco que le gustaba el contacto humano.

—¿Mmm?

—Quiere que vayamos al mercado. Me ha dado el dinero y la lista— sacó el papelito de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a ella. Kagome observó divertida la mueca que hacía con sus labios.

—Pues habrá que ir. No te preocupes, no es mucho. En menos de una hora estaremos en casa— le echó una ojeada a las cosas apuntadas.

De pronto, sintió un tirón en el hombro y cuando alzó la mirada sorprendida se encontró con que le habían quitado la mochila, y que además, en su común postura de indiferencia, miraba a todos lados menos a ella.

Una sonrisa floreció en sus labios.

—Vamos, anda.

·

—¡Mamá, llegamos!— exclamó abriendo las puertas del apartamento y dejando pasar al chico cargado de bolsas y su mochila, que aún no la había dejado coger de vuelta.

—¡Bienvenidos, chicos!— se oyó su voz lejana, por lo que Kagome supuso que se encontraba en la cocina, su lugar favorito de la casa.

Después de cerrar la puerta, dejó que InuYasha siguiera hasta la cocina mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación para dejar la mochila ( _por fin_ en sus manos). Por el camino pasó por el salón y se encontró a un entusiasmado Souta jugando a la consola, quien no dejaba de hablar solo y moverse de un lado para otro.

—¡Ahí, ahí, ahí! ¡Muere, zombie! ¡Já, no podéis contra mi! ¡Hola, Kago...! ¡Cuidado! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Creías que podías conmigo?! ¡Pues toma esto!

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante tan familiar escena, lo saludó de vuelta, aunque supo que no había sido oída.

—¡Ay, que bien!— comentó su madre, en voz alta y seguramente para ella, mientras la joven caminaba hacia la cocina— La carne estaba en oferta y estos pimientos parecen estar frescos... mmm, que buena pinta...

—Toma, aquí tienes la vuelta, mamá— le metió el dinero en el bolsillo del delantal, pasando por su lado, pues sabía que si intentaba dárselo en la mano no lo cogería.

Se dirigió hacia el grifo y echándose agua en un vaso, se apoyó posteriormente en la encimera y empezó a beber. Por encima del vaso, vio a InuYasha sentado en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa donde comían, con su gorra de béisbol favorita descansando frente a él en la superficie de la mesa. Se estaba pasando una mano por el pelo albino que se encontraba en la parte superior de la cabeza, acomodándolo bien... y sus ojos achocolatados ya no pudieron alejarse de aquella parte de su cuerpo que tanto le atraía y fascinaba.

Sus dos orejitas de perro que no dejaban de moverse.

—...gome!

Parpadeó para salir de su estupor y cuando los penetrantes ojos de él se desviaron para mirarla, curioso, sintió sus mejillas arder.

—¿Sí, mamá?— se dio la vuelta y dejó el recipiente en el fregadero.

—¿Saldrás esta tarde?

—Sí. He quedado con las chicas en el Wacdonal. No llegaré muy tarde, tengo que estudiar para la semana que viene.

Su mirada se encontró con la de su madre y al leer el orgullo que sentía por ella, la emocionó mucho.

—Te esfuerzas demasiado, cariño. No importa que por un día...

—¡Ah, ah!— subió las manos, en un claro gesto de que no debía continuar hablando— Mamá, ya lo hemos hablado. Quedan poco para los exámenes finales, después, cuando acabe, podré divertirme todo lo que quiera.

Entonces, se fijó en el reloj analógico que descansaba por encima de la puerta.

—Y me voy yendo ya que llego tarde. Vendré a cenar, ¿vale?— le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y después se acercó a InuYasha para darle otro, sus dedos perdiéndose momentáneamente en su cabellera— No hace falta que vengas luego a buscarme, ¿sí? Prometo no llegar tarde.

—¡Keh!— creyó ver sus mejillas sonrosarse, lo que hizo que su sonrisa aumentara.

InuYasha podía comportarse como si no le importara nada, de forma hosca respecto al contacto o incluso a una cercanía emocional mayor de lo que él había establecido, pero ella sabía, después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con él, que en el fondo le gustaban esa alegría y comodidad que ella llegaba a proporcionarle.

Y Kagome estaba más que dispuesta a dársela. Sin importar las millones de preguntas que asaltaban su mente desde la primera vez que lo vio, porque sabía que algún día, él estaría preparado a contarle todo lo que deseaba saber.

·

Llevándose una mano a la boca, escondió el bostezo que acabó por salir. Se restregó los ojos y su cansada mente agradeció el pequeño descanso que obtuvo.

—Deberías ir a dormir.

No se sorprendió por la voz que se escuchó en el silencio de la habitación. Aunque InuYasha dormía en su propio futón junto a la cama de su hermano Souta, muchas noches se las pasaba en su habitación haciéndole compañía mientras ella se quedaba hasta las tantas de la madrugada estudiando. Era un buen compañero pues este no hacía mucho ruido y cuando ella se tomaba sus descansos podían charlar de forma amena, ayudándola a despejar su cabeza. Sin embargo, había también momentos como aquellos no dejaba de incordiarla.

—Solo un poco más— repitió por décima vez en la noche.

Tan solo le quedaban 3 páginas para acabar el tema. Ella también deseaba acabar ya, no necesitaba que él estuviera diciéndoselo una y otra vez, pero el deber estaba primero. Y si había tenido tiempo de ir a divertirse con sus amigas, también lo tendría para estudiar.

—Kagome...

—Tan solo 15 minutos más, por favor, InuYasha.

—Pero ¿no ves que estás reventada, niña? Son casi las 3 de la mañana, lo que tienes que hacer es dormir y mañana será otro día.

—Y también sería un día menos para el examen— replicó ella, volviendo a coger el subrayador amarillo— No pasa nada, InuYasha, ahora mismo acabo.

Como contestación obtuvo un bufido seguido de su particular "¡keh!". Sonriendo en su interior, siguió con renovados ánimos. Le encantaba ver como él se preocupaba por ella.

—¡Terminé!— celebró, intentando modular la voz para no despertar a los demás de la casa. Levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y estiró el cuerpo, intentando destensar así sus rígidos músculos después de tanto tiempo en una misma posición—Ah, por fin...

Cerró los libros y cuadernos, le puso el capuchón a los bolígrafos y subrayadores usados, y ya sí, se levantó de la silla giratoria. Caminó hacia su cama y se sentó junto a un enfurruñado InuYasha, el cual no dejaba de mirarla ceño fruncido.

—Oh, venga, InuYasha...— apoyó la espalda en la pared, imitando la posición de él, solo que él tenía las piernas y brazos cruzados mientras que ella no— Pronto pasará.

—Algún día de estos te caerás del sueño. No es posible dormir tan poco, te hace mal.

— _Tranquiiilo_ — curvó sus labios mirándolo— Nunca he sido muy dormilona, esto no es nada. Para el fin de semana que viene me pasaré todo el día durmiendo, ¿vale?

El ceño de él se pobló aún más de arrugas y sus orejitas de movieron en su dirección.

Sus ojos las siguieron e imposible de retener las ganas, una mano de la joven se subió hasta rozar levemente una de ellas.

Desde el primer momento que sus ojos se clavaron en él, Kagome supo que InuYasha no era una persona normal, un _humano._ Ya fuera por lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista: sus orejas caninas o las afiladas garras en sus manos, como también su forma de comportarse: tan terco, huraño y... _antiguo_. Es decir, ni si quiera sabía lo que era una televisión, un teléfono, ¡un coche! la primera vez que los vio. Parecía como si ante él había un mundo completamente nuevo y diferente, el cual iba explorando. Después de casi tres año, se había llegado a acostumbrar a ese mundo y más o menos parecía entenderlo, pero aun así muchas veces lo sentía: como se crispaba cuando un coche pasaba a su lado, la tensión en su cuerpo cuando viajaban en el metro, la fascinación al ver la tele, su curiosidad cuando el teléfono empezaba a vibrar y a sonar encima de la mesa...

Y es por eso que Kagome se hacía preguntas: ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué hacía amarrado a un árbol? ¿Por qué tenía... esas orejas? ¿ _Qué_ era?

Sin embargo, estas no parecían tener respuesta. O más bien, InuYasha no quería dárselas.

Cada vez que le preguntaba lo más mínimo, este rehuía como si el mismísimo Diablo se hubiera presentado ante él. Así que Kagome había aprendido a esconder su curiosidad, a evitar que InuYasha se sintiera incómodo... pero había veces como esas, que no podía evitarlo. Su cuerpo actuaba solo.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron la suave textura, sintió como el cuerpo de él se estremecía. Oh, cielos, era tan suavito... _Realmente_ tenía el mismo tacto que la de un perrito. ¡Y ella amaba tanto esos animales!

—¿Qué... h-haces?— musitó InuYasha en voz baja y la joven se paralizó momentáneamente de la sorpresa al ver que él no se alejara como si quemara. Aunque su cuerpo estaba rígido, no perecía haber movido ni un músculo.

—Desde que las vi he querido tocarlas— respondió y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se había apoyado en sus rodillas con el cuerpo en dirección al muchacho para llegar a ellas mejor— Son muy suaves...

Lo escuchó mascullar algo por lo bajo que no llegó a comprender.

—¿Te molesta?

Obtuvo la misma respuesta.

Sonriendo para ella, se obligó a dejarlas (con la firme promesa que ya tendía otra oportunidad para explorarlas mejor) para rodear el cuello de él con sus brazos. Lo sintió tensarse más de lo que estaba y de nuevo, temió que huyera de ella.

—No sé por qué no dejas que te toquemos— empezó a decir en un murmullo— No debes temer o huir de nosotros, InuYasha, no vamos a hacerte nada. ¿Que tus orejas son raras? Un poco, no te lo voy negar, pero, ¿y qué? No me importa lo que seas, y a mamá y a Souta tampoco, lo sabes. Eres parte de nuestra familia desde que te encontramos en aquel momento— sus dedos se metieron en su cabellera albina, otro rasgo que también le llamaba la atención pues era demasiado joven para tener ese color y encima tan largo— Tan solo tienes que tener cuidado de que los demás no vean tus... peculiaridades. Aunque si eso llega a pasar, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, te lo juro. Te protegeré.

—¿Tú? ¿A mi?— replicó él pero aunque quiso que sus palabras se tiñeran de burla, esta fue ahogada por una ronquera en la voz. Ella supo que sus palabras le habían llegado y eso la hizo profundamente feliz.

Después de muchísimo tiempo intentándolo, sentía a InuYasha más cerca que nunca.

—Claro. Tú lo haces conmigo, ¿no? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo contigo?

Una mano serpenteó por su cintura y Kagome sintió un retortijón en el estómago cuando el chico pegó su cuerpo al de ella.

—Qué tonta eres, niña.

Kagome pudo leer entre lineas. A ella se le daba bien, sobre todo con él que decía una de cada cuatro palabras que en realidad quería expresar.

InuYasha era todo un misterio para ella, pero también una de las personas más importante de su vida. Y daba igual lo que él fuera, de dónde viniera o cuál sería el futuro que les depararía. Si había algo de lo que estaba absolutamente segura es que nadie podría separarlos, aún si tenía que aferrarse con uñas y dientes a este hombre.

* * *

 **Pues aquí está el primer capítulo, donde vemos un poco como es la relación y vivencia de nuestros personajes.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido esta primera toma de contacto?**

 **Me gustaría deciros que estoy muy muy ilusionada con la historia y espero que os guste tanto como me gusta a mi mientras la voy escribiendo, enamorándome y maldiciendo a la misma vez que los personajes.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Two

— _¿Hola?_

 _Silencio._

 _Sé que mamá me ha dicho que no debería haber salido de noche, pero papá no ha vuelto. Y estoy preocupada._

 _Me dijo que iría al mercado, que como mucho serían dos días... pero ya han pasado cinco. Y mamá no quería decirme que pasaba._

 _¿Dónde estás, papá?_

 _Mamá ya no es como antes. Ya no sonríe, ya no juega conmigo, a veces se le olvida hacer la comida... y yo paso hambre, mucha hambre, porque no quiero molestarla. Ella llora. Mucho. Y a mi me duele verla así._

 _Ha cambiado desde que te fuiste. ¿Por qué no has venido? Tengo miedo de que te haya pasado algo. Sé que me dijiste que tengo que ser una niña fuera y valiente. Así que eso voy a ser._

 _Me he escapado de casa y he ido a buscarte._

 _Aunque ahora no soy valiente. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. El bosque de noche es muy oscuro y hay ruidos que me ponen nerviosa. Quiero volver a casa, lo siento papá, pero tengo miedo._

 _Pero no sé donde estoy._

 _Estoy perdida._

 _Lloro._

— _¡Papá! ¡Papá!_

 _Escucho a las hojas moverse. Me pego aún más al tronco del árbol. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué es? Quiero estar en mi casa. Mamá, ven, sálvame. Papá, vuelve._

 _Entonces algo aparece y yo chillo. Porque sé que viene a por mi. Porque sé que quiere comerme._

— _¡NOOO!_

 _Ya no veo nada._

Sintiendo como el corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho, Kagome abrió los ojos mientras se despertaba de sopetón. Se llevó una mano al pecho con las lágrimas acumulándose en los ojos y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su fuerza para no terminar sollozando.

Ese _sueño_ había sido tan... real.

¿Quién es esa niña? ¿Por qué sueña con eso? Ella no podía ser. Desde siempre había vivido en la ciudad, sin ningún bosque a su alrededor salvo cuando iba a visitar a sus abuelos, y su padre murió por un accidente automovilísticos dos años después de que naciera Souta. Ella lo _recuerda._

¿Por qué no deja de soñar con eso? Desde unas semanas atrás, parecía que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su mente se teletransportaba a la mente de esa niña, haciéndola vivir su vida.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué significaba?

No lo sabía. Pero una parte de ella estaba asustada, muy asustada.

¿Es que se estaba volviendo loca?

·

—¡Acabamos!

Un suspiro generalizado salió de los labios del grupo de amigas justo antes de que llegaran a traerles su pedido. Después, entusiasmadas, se dispusieron a coger sus hamburguesas y su ración de patatas fritas. Toda una delicia.

—Y pensar que ahora vienen las vacaciones de verano— sonrió Yuka antes de darle un mordisco.

—Nos lo merecemos. Tres meses por delante para no hacer _nada_ — asintió entusiasmada Eri.

— _¿Nada?_ — rió Ayumi— ¿No tenéis pensado hacer nada? Yo creo que me apuntaré a un curso por Internet de idioma.

—Ayumi, cielo, ¿sabes el significado de la palabra _vacaciones?_ — puso los ojos en blanco Eri— ¡Disfrútalas un poco!

—¡Pues claro! Mi familia y yo nos vamos a ir tres semanas de crucero por las Islas Griegas— presumió Yuka con las consecuentes exclamaciones de envidia de sus amigas.

—¡Qué guay!— refunfuñó Eri— Yo creo que iré a visitar a mis abuelos del pueblo. Por lo menos tienen una casa grande y una piscina porque sino...

—¿Y tú, Kagome? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sin embargo, no obtuvieron contestación. La mencionada se encontraba mordisqueando la punta de una patata, con la mirada perdida en otra parte y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sus amigas se miraron entre ellas.

—¡Eh, Kagome!

Nada.

Yuka, cruzando su mirado con Eri, curvó sus labios y antes de pensarlo, cogió un par de patatas de su paquete y con gran puntería, se las tiró al rostro de su despistada amiga. Esta, parpadeando al volver en sí, las miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero, ¿qué haces, Yuka?

—Una manera eficaz de hacerte bajar de tu nube, soñadora— respondió esta, con las risitas de las demás de fondo— ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Los labios de la joven se apretaron en una fina linea. Nunca le había dicho a nadie de sus escalofriantes sueños, ni si quiera a InuYasha, y ahora no pensaba romperlo. Además, no quería que sus amigas la miraran como si necesitara encerrarse en un psiquiátrico.

Sin embargo, durante un segundo, su determinación flaqueó cuando vio el brillo que apareció de pronto en los ojos de dos de sus amigas. Oh, no...

—¿No será, tal vez, en un apuesto chico de nuestro año?— inquirió alzando sus cejas Eri.

—Claro, uno al cual llaman Hojo— secundó Yuka.

Ayumi puso los ojos en blanco cuando observó la mueca que se formó en los labios de Kagome.

—Hoy estaba muy apesadumbrado cuando se ha despedido, Kagome. ¿Has pensado en llamarlo este verano? Lo harías muy feliz.

—Yuka, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? No quiero nada con Hojo— resopló, dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—Pero hacéis muy buena pareja— insistió la chica— Es el mejor de la promoción de los chicos y tú de las chicas. Seríais como los reyes de las series americanas, solo que en vez de popularidad, _intelectualmente_ hablando. Y todo el mundo sabe que esos dos terminan juntos. ¡Es ley de vida!

—No todas— musitó Ayumi en voz no muy alta, como quien no quiere la cosa. Sintió la mirada de sus amigas en ella y cuando alzó la suya se encontró con las _dagas visuales_ de parte de Yuka y Eri y la clemencia por parte de Kagome. Sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros— En otras, la chica queda con su mejor amigo, aquel siempre la ha cuidado y apoyado.

Eri desechó esa idea con la mano como si fuera ridícula.

—Ayumi, es igual que la comparación chico malo y chico bueno. Todo el mundo sabe con quién acaba la chica.

—Pero Hojo no es precisamente el chico malo— replicó esta.

—Da igual. La cuestión era que se entendiera el punto.

Y entonces, frente a sus narices, se formó una disputa.

Desde el primer momento que Yuka y Eri descubrieron los sentimientos del joven, no había día en el que no lanzaran insinuaciones hacia ella, por más que ella insistiera una y otra vez que no pasaría nada. Ayumi, por otro lado, parecía escucharla y era la única que la defendía en esas conversaciones.

Sin embargo, Kagome ya se había cansado de siempre repetir lo mismo, así que terminó dejando que sus amigas dijeran lo que quisieran. Total, la que tenía la última palabra después de todo para decidir era ella, ¿no?

Ella no es que renegara de amor ni nada de eso. Es más, siempre soñó con la idea de encontrar a una persona que la quisiera igual que sus padres o sus abuelos se quisieron. Pero le parecía absurda la idea que simplemente por ser los mejores de su promoción sus amigas pensaran que hubiera un _estúpido hilo del destino_ que "les ordenaba" estar juntos. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Además, puestos a elegir, prefería mil veces lo propuesto por Ayumi: el mejor amigo que siempre la ha cuidado y apoyado.

Y a ella tan solo se le ocurría una persona que encajaba con esa descripción.

Sintiendo sus mejillas de pronto ardiendo, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! Esos pensamientos eran tontos e inútiles. InuYasha jamás pensaría en ella de esa manera. La veía como una _niña_ , algo que no dejaba de repetírselo constantemente con ese dichoso apodo. Y tampoco debían olvidar ese enorme interrogante que había sobre la figura del chico. Miles de preguntas que formular y aún encontraba las respuestas muy lejanas...

—¡Pero, Ayumi, tiene sentido!— exclamó Eri, alzando la voz un poco más de la cuenta.

Viendo que su tranquila comida podía convertirse en un campo de batalla, Kagome decidió intervenir.

—¡Chicas, vale!— las fulminó con la mirada. Ayumi apretó los labios en una linea mientras las otras dos apartaban la mirada— No le veo ningún sentido a que estéis discutiendo por _mi_ vida amorosa, ¿no creéis?

—Somos tus amigas— refunfuñó Yuka.

—Y os quiero como tal, pero no podéis obligarme a algo que no quiero, ¿verdad?

Ambas hicieron una mueca. Tenía razón y no podían rebatirlo.

—Solo nos preocupamos por ti, Kagome. Nunca has salido con ningún chico...

 _Uhm, bien, denme en la cara con mi nula lista de novios, amigas,_ replicó sarcástica en su mente.

Suspiró.

—Prometo que si un chico me gusta, vosotras seréis las primera en saberlo, ¿vale?

Tarde supo que esa promesa tal vez no podría cumplirse porque sus amigas no conocían la existencia de InuYasha.

·

—¿Dónde está...?— tarareó la joven perdida en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se deslizaron por los frigoríficos con puertas transparentes y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando divisó lo que quería—¡Aquí! Y justo hay cuatro, ¡qué suerte!

Rápidamente cogió los cuatro helados que quedaban y se dirigió a la caja para pagarlos.

Ya se había despedido de sus amigas, prometiéndose que volverían a verse antes de que cada una se fuera con su familia por ahí, y por el camino de vuelta, pensando que le había sobrado parte del dinero que le había dado su madre, decidió pararse en el supermercado que quedaba de camino a su casa para comprar helados para todos. Su hermano llevaba tiempo diciendo que ya era época de comerlos y no dejaba de quejarse de forma insoportable.

Giró uno de los pasillos y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio toda la gente que había en la cola. ¡Pero si cuando llegó apenas había gente!

Resopló para ella poniéndose detrás del último y su mirada se desvió hacia el exterior. Ya estaba anocheciendo...

Le había dicho a InuYasha que tampoco hacía falta que fuera a buscarla ese día porque no volvería tarde. Estaba cansada después de varias semanas estudiando sin parar, que lo único que deseaba ella era coger su cama y no soltarla en años. Ahora, si se retrasaba más de la cuenta, él se preocuparía y se enfadaría mucho.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras en su mente instaba a los demás clientes darse prisa. Algo que no sirvió de nada, para su desgracia.

¡20 minutos!

¡Casi 20 minutos había tardado en comprar los dichosos helados! Aunque sabía que no era precisamente su culpa, el hecho de que una mujer mayor (con sonrisa amable y dulce) se había equivocado tres veces y había tenido que volver a descambiar los alimentos la había retrasado bastante.

Después de pagar los yenes necesarios, le lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la cajera y con la bolsa en la mano salió del supermercado.

Genial, como se temía, ya se había hecho de noche.

InuYasha iba a matarla.

Menos mal que había pocas calles hasta su apartamento.

Suspirando, emprendió el camino. Apenas había gente en la calle y eso consiguió ponerle un poco nerviosa. Sabía que no le pasaría nada, nunca había ocurrido en sus 17 años, pero acostumbrada como estaba a la presencia de InuYasha junto a ella, ahora que estaba sola una extrañan sensación de incomodidad se había adueñado de su ser.

Apresuró el paso inconscientemente y sus pupilas escanearon la calle por la que pasaba.

Fue entonces cuando de refilón le pareció ver una sombra en una de las bocacalles y su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo. Ladeó el rostro inconscientemente, asegurándose de si lo que había visto era verdad o no, pero cuando miró en esa dirección no había nadie.

¿Se lo había imaginado o realmente habría allí alguien?

—Niña.

Kagome chilló por la sorpresa cuando escuchó la voz _cercana_ a ella, pues no había oído ruido alguno de aproximación. Llevándose una mano al pecho se giró para encontrarse con un ceñudo InuYasha mirándola con los brazos cruzados. Ante la reacción de la muchacha se formaron aún más arrugas y dio un paso hacia ella, extendido tentativamente las manos.

—Oye, ¿qué...?

—¡InuYasha!

Sin pensarlo siquiera, corrió hacia el cuerpo del chico y su rostro se estrelló contra el cuerpo de él. Se aferró a su ropa como si fuera su salvavidas en medio de una tormenta.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?— oyó preguntarle, sus brazos enrollándose en su cintura.

Cuando el aroma de él entró por sus fosas nasales, cuando sus brazos la rodearon, sintió como el miedo en ella iba disminuyendo paulatinamente. Con él, nada podría pasarle. Estaba segura. Estaba a salvo. Todo había sido su imaginación.

—No... no es nada— musitó después de un tiempo en silencio.

—¿De verdad?— insistió no muy conforme.

—Sí— no quería, se estaba demasiado bien en aquella postura, pero se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tú corazón no dice lo mismo— habló él, en voz muy baja, seguramente diciéndoselo a él mismo. Pero Kagome lo escuchó.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Ya no estaban tocándose. ¿Es qué... estaba oyéndolo? Era imposible...

Aunque... ahora que lo pensaba... a lo mejor era un rasgo de él por poseer esas orejas de perro. ¿Significaba que tenía el sentido del oído más desarrollado? ¿Cómo el de los caninos? Siempre había pensado que a pesar de su apariencia... uuhm... _rara_ , era igual que a ella, a los humanos.

Pero... ¿y si InuYasha escondía _mucho más_ de lo que ella creía?

—¿Por qué tardabas tanto, muchacha?— la sacó de sus cavilaciones InuYasha.

—Me detuve a comprar esto— levantó la mano en la que llevaba la bolsa de plástico con los helados dentro. Decidió apartar la reflexión para esa noche, cuando ella estuviera tranquila en la habitación. Sin embargo, sentía como todos los pelos se le habían puesto de punta— Podemos comerlos después de cenar.

—¡Keh!— apartó la mirada y comenzó a andar. Kagome se acopló a su paso perfectamente, pues a pesar de todo InuYasha sabía su ritmo. No por ello le sacaba casi una cabeza, y su zancada era más larga— La próxima vez avisa, o si sabes que no llegarás a tiempo no lo hagas.

—InuYasha, te preocupas demasiado— rió, sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse— Todo está bien, no va a pasarme nada.

Pero aunque esas palabras salieron de su boca, la imagen de la sombra apareció en su mente, traicionándola. Se mordió el labio inferior y discretamente su mirada viajó hasta su espalda, sin embargo, esta fue pillada por el joven. Así que, antes de que abriera la boca, ella cambió de tema.

Curvando sus labios en una sonrisa que le salía sola cuando estaba junto a él, ignoró el hecho de que no le gustaba el contacto humano y acercándose a él, su brazo se entrelazó con el suyo, el cual se encontraba cruzado en el pecho. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse, pero contra todo pronóstico, no se separó y eso la hizo inmensamente feliz.

 _Poquito a poquito..._

* * *

 **Uhhhmmm, ¿será verdad que allí había alguien? ¿O tan solo había sido su imaginación?**

 **¿Que creéis que podrá ser?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Three

—¡Nos vamos, Kagome! ¡Tened cuidado!

—¡Adiós!

La puerta principal del apartamento se cerró y en la entrada, Kagome se estirazó, destensando sus músculos.

—¿Qué dices, entonces, InuYasha?— se encaminó hacia el salón, donde se encontraba el mencionado. Cuando llegó lo vio mirando la tele, que en ese momento estaban poniendo las noticias, con expresión aburrida. Desvió la vista hasta ella— ¿Preparo palomitas?

Por la simple mirada que le echó, Kagome ya supo la respuesta que le daría. Sonriendo, se encaminó hacia la cocina y después de encender el microondas con el paquete dentro, el sonidos de los pequeños estallidos y el apetitoso olor de las palomitas aparecieron en la sala.

Cuando estuvo, las echó en un cuenco grande para que no se quemaran agarrando el paquete y se encaminó al salón. Nada más dejar el delicioso manjar en la mesa, no pasó ni un segundo, que una de las manos de InuYasha ya había cogido un buen puñado. Preparó el aparato y cuando empezó la película, se acomodó junto al peli plateado.

Estuvieron uno al lado del otro y Kagome aunque le entretenía la película, no pudo evitar mirar de vez en cuando el rostro lleno de sorpresa e ilusión que tenía InuYasha mirando la tele. A pesar de los años que llevaba con ellos, aún parecía ser algo completamente nuevo para ella.

—¿Y cómo dices que se llama eso entonces?— le sorprendió la voz del medio demonio.

Su pegó un pequeño salto y sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse, dio gracias a que InuYasha había hablando sin mirarla, sino la habría pillado observándolo como una tonta.

Intentó concentrarse en lo que salía en la pantalla.

—Eso son dinosaurios.

—¿Y me estás diciendo que esos bichejos de verdad existieron?

—Claro— le lanzó una rápida mirada, pensando que la pregunta había sido una broma, pero él lo preguntaba totalmente en serio. ¿Nunca había escuchado de ellos?— Vivieron hace miles y miles de años.

—¿Y ya no hay? ¿No existe ninguno?

 _¿Quién eres, InuYasha?,_ se preguntó por millonésima vez, _¿de dónde has venido?_

—Se extinguieron mucho antes de que apareciéramos los humanos— eso pareció conseguir la suficiente atención del chico como para apartar por un momento su atención hacia ella— Con la caída de un meteorito, murieron todos.

InuYasha frunció el ceño, como si tuviera un montón de preguntas en la cabeza, pero no soltó nada. Se limitó a asentir y volver a ver la película. Kagome se felicitó en su interior porque al parecer, había elegido bien la película.

No había nada mejor que un poco de acción, suspense y bichos grandes y peligrosos como para tener a un hombre contento y Jurassic World parecía la opción indicada. Además, el protagonista alegraba mucho la vista a Kagome, quién tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por el actor.

A mitad de película, Kagome se sentía casada de estar en la misma posición, así que se tumbó y para estar más cómoda, se colocó de lado y con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de él. Notó el cuerpo de él tensarse, como cada vez que lo tocaba, pero tan solo fue un momento. Después, se relajó e incluso en algún momento descruzó sus brazos y una de sus manos se posó sobre su cabello.

Kagome se estremeció y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando percibió los dedos de él enredándose entre su cabello, al igual que si fuera un acto inconsciente.

Nunca antes había estado tan a gusto con una persona y con InuYasha era como si hubieran convivido durante toda su vida, hechos el uno para el otro.

Era tanta la tranquilidad y relajación, con ellos dos solos en la casa, la caricia en el pelo y la calidez del chico junto a ella... que cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había quedado dormida.

— _Todo está bien, cariño, estás a salvo._

 _Estoy entre unos brazos cálidos. Me aprietan con ternura y mimo y por un momento recuerdo a mi madre._

 _Echo de menos a mi madre. Quiero volver con mamá. Lloro porque quiero que estos sean sus brazos._

— _Sssshhh, tranquila, no llores, ese monstruo no vendrá a por ti. Está muerto._

 _¿Monstruo? Yo no lloro por el monstruo. Lo hago por mi mamá, quiero ir con ella._

— _Kaede, han llegado las demás. Es como nos temíamos: la aldea ha sido devastada, no queda nadie con vida._

— _Nadie no— habla la persona que me sujeta mientras me acaricia el cabello— Estaba merodeando por el bosque, la he salvado de un demonio por poco._

 _No sé de lo que hablan y eso me asusta aún más, pero no quiero alejarme de esa mujer. El bosque era muy grande y oscuro mientras buscaba a mi padre y ahora que hay alguien conmigo, ya no parece tan malo._

 _Si tan solo tuviera a mamá conmigo..._

— _¿Qué haremos con ella?_

— _¿Tú que crees? Nos la llevaremos con nosotras, no podemos dejarla sola. Es tan solo una niña._

 _¿Llevarme a dónde? ¿Por qué no me llevan con mi mamá? A lo mejor no saben donde está mi madre. Tengo que decírselo._

— _N-no— balbuceo— M-mamá. Qui-quiero ir con m-mi ma-mamá._

 _Los brazos de la mujer se aprietan a mi alrededor y creo que me da un beso en la cabeza, igual que hacía mi padre antes de irse a trabajar._

— _Tranquila, pequeña, todo irá bien._

 _Pero yo no quiero ese "bien", yo quiero a mi mamá._

— _No— sacudo la cabeza. Me separo de ella y descubro a una mujer muy bonita pero que tiene uno de sus ojos tapados— Qui-quiero ir con mi m-mamá._

 _También me doy cuenta de que hay otra mujer, más joven y un largo pelo rizado. Ambas se miran y entonces no hacen falta que digan nada, porque sus rostros lo dicen todo._

 _Algo malo le ha pasado a mi mamá._

 _No. No. Mamá..._

— _¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¡Lléveme con ella, quiero ir con mi mamá!— lloro._

 _Mis pies andan hacia atrás y sin esperar a más, me doy la vuelta y echo a correr. Tengo que llegar a ella y ver que está bien. Que esas mujeres están mintiendo, porque mi mamá está viva. Muy preocupada porque me he ido, pero cuando me vuelva y me vea me abrazará muy muy fuerte._

 _Pero no puedo dar más de dos pasos que siento como me agarran._

— _No puedes ir, cielo, no puedes— me dice la mujer sin un ojo._

 _Me retuerzo para que me suelte._

— _¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame, quiero ir ver a mi mamá!_

— _Cariño, lo siento mucho...— ella me mira, pero yo aparto la mirada porque no soy capaz de aguantar todo el dolor y la pena que hay en su ojo. Porque no quiero creerme lo que me dice sin palabras. Porque es imposible._

— _Mamá—balbuceo una y otra vez—, mamá, quiero a mamá, mamá..._

— _Tú mamá ya no está..._

— _¡No! ¡No, es mentira! ¡Mi mamá está esperándome en casa!_

— _Ha habido un ataque de demonios, lo siento mucho..._

— _¡No! ¡Mamá no puede haberse ido tampoco! ¡Papá me prometió que volvería y mamá que jamás se iría de mi lado!_

 _No puedo respirar. Me cuesta llenar los pulmones y tampoco puedo ver por culpa de las lágrimas. Las piernas me tiemblan y siento un enorme peso en el pecho._

 _No, no, no..._

— _Tranquila, pequeña, no estás sola... Nosotras cuidaremos de ti._

 _Pero ya no puedo oír nada más, pues la oscuridad me rodeó._

—¡Kagome!

La chica se despertó de la pesadilla sintiendo las mejillas húmedas. Rápidamente se incorporó y buscó a su alrededor frenéticamente la presencia de las dos mujeres y del bosque que parecía engullirla.

Sintió una mano tocarla y pegando un grito por la sorpresa, se echó hacia atrás. Tiempo más tarde, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de InuYasha, quién estaba a su lado mirándola con la preocupación brillando en sus orbes dorados.

Le faltó tiempo antes de tirarse a sus brazos y esconderse en su pecho, mientras de nuevo las lágrimas volvían a descender por su rostro. Y es que el dolor que se había instalado en su pecho le impedía respirar.

—Pequeña...— musitó el muchacho, impotente. Odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres, pero sobre todo a su pequeña, quién no merecía más que felicidad en su vida. ¿Qué era lo que ha la había hecho comportarse así? ¿Qué había pasado?— Tranquila, ya pasó.

Kagome sintió las manos enredarse en su pelo, acariciándolo, e inconscientemente le recordó a aquella mujer, la que tenía un solo ojo, y eso la entristeció aún más. No sabía por qué, no sabía si quiera quién era, pero sentía como si ella era alguien muy importante.

¿Su madre? ¿Por que había soñado que había muerto? Si su madre se acababa de ir con su hermano a casa del abuelo...

¿Y demonios? ¿Qué quería decir eso de los demonios? ¿Como es que los demonios habían "atacado" una aldea?

¡Si no existían!

¿Se estaría volviendo loca?

Porque no es la primera vez que soñó desde el punto de vista de esa niña, que supo todo lo que la niña siente y vive.

El tiempo pasó y poco a poco Kagome iba calmándose. No sabía si era por al calor o los dedos mágicos del chico, pero consiguió entrar en un estado de estupor que podía ser perfectamente reconocible como felicidad. InuYasha la hacía sentir como nadie.

—¿Estás mejor?— preguntó entonces en un tono suave y comedido. Sus dedos en ningún momento se detuvieron.

Ella asintió, acurrucándose aún más contra su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?

Silencio. Titubeo.

—Solo ha sido un sueño— terminó por responder, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hizo.

En todos los años que han estado juntos, InuYusha es quién más la entiende y comprende. Él lo sabe todo de ella y la chica nunca temió ser ella misma a su lado. Sin embargo, ahora... hay algo en su interior que le impide hablar de esto.

¿Creerá que su locura es real cuando vea la mirada de desconcierto que le lanzará? ¿Le dolerá saber que la cree una demente?

No lo sabe, y eso la asustó aún más de lo que estaba.

Porque jamás pensó que habría algo que tendría que ocultarle a la persona más importante de su vida.

InuYasha no responde.

Se limita a apretar el cuerpo de la joven, demostrándole sin palabras que él estará ahí pase lo que pase, y el silencio los envuelve.

Lo único que se oye de fondo es la música que suena mientras aparecen los créditos finales de la película.

Una película que pasó a segundo plano desde el mismo momento que supo que Kagome lo necesita.

·

—¡Ah, se me olvidaba!

Kagome detuvo sus pasos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. InuYasha, un par de pasos más adelante, se dio la vuelta para mirarla con una ceja arqueada.

—La carne— fue lo que dio como explicación.

El joven entendió y gruñó por lo bajo. Estaba a punto de empezar su programa favorito y se lo perdería, y todo por la cabeza de ella. Porque la tenía pegada al cuerpo, sino a InuYasha le parecería una sorpresa verla cada mañana con esta sobre sus hombros.

Kagome entendió su reacción y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Anda, adelantate tú. Yo iré nada más que compre.

Vio el rechazo a su idea nada más la soltó y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Tan protector...

—InuYasha, vamos. Solo es la carne para la cena de esta noche, que volverán mamá y Souta.

—Vamos los dos.

La muchacha resopló. Avanzó hasta donde estaba él, le dio la vuelta (más bien, él le siguió la corriente) y lo instó, empujándolo por la espalda, a que siguiera caminando.

—Ve, anda. Sé que es la hora de tu programa. Solo será un momento. No seas tan gruñón.

—Bien— claudicó, después de un instante— Pero compras y vienes, ¿eh?

—Por favor, ni que me fueran a secuestrar— soltó una risita. Entonces se acercó a él y antes de que se diera cuenta le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

Por un segundo, ambos se paralizaron.

No sabía que era lo que le había impulsado a hacer ese movimiento, porque no le había dado tiempo a pensarlo antes de que ocurriera. Sintió su corazón aumentar de velocidad y ninguno de los dos pudo apartar la mirada, mientras ella notaba el rubor aparecer en sus mejillas.

Finalmente, InuYasha carraspeó y cruzó los brazos.

—Entonces, nos vemos en casa.

—Sí— musitó Kagome y no dejó de mirarlo mientras se alejaba.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

¿Por qué era tan difícil...?

·

Pasó la bolsa con la carne de una mano a otra y pensó qué sería lo que cocinaría esta noche. Quería hacer algo que estuviera muy rico, pues en pocas horas volverían su madre y su hermano de visitar a su abuelo, quién había sufrido una caída y se había echo daño en una pierna. Menos mal que no había sido algo grave, aunque su madre puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró, y no necesitaba mucho ayuda. Porque su abuelo, a pesar de que ya tenía sus años, se comportaba como si fuera un jovenzuelo, con su misma energía y entusiasmo.

Además, su madre no podía pedir más días en su trabajo, que con un poco de esfuerzo se lo habían dado.

Como llevaba ya tiempo dándole vueltas, Kagome jugueteó con la idea de buscarse algún trabajo de medio tiempo para así ayudar su madre con la economía del hogar. Podían mantenerse bien con lo que ganaba su madre, pero algo más nunca vendría mal.

Estaba la joven pensando la reacción de InuYasha ante su idea, cuando sintió como le tiraban del brazo.

Al girarse, unas manos le taparon la boca y la escondieron en un callejón.

* * *

 **Oh, oh, creo que se acercan nenes malos... No, más que se acercan, me da a mi que han llegado.**

 **¿Qué es lo querrán?**


	5. Four

Durante un momento, Kagome sintió como si estuviera en un sueño. Mas bien en una horrible pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar por más que lo intentase.

Y es que le estaba pasando a ella, en la realidad, y no había forma de escapar.

Alguien la tenía agarrada, que aunque estaba por completo tapado juraría que era un hombre por la forma y fuerza en sus manos, y se la estaba llevando a rastras hasta el final del callejón. Kagome chilló, pero los sonidos eran a amortiguados por la mano que le tapaba la boca.

¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras sentía las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

En su mente, inevitablemente, apareció el rostro de InuYasha y pensó lo mucho que lo necesitaba ahora mismo y lo estúpida que fue al decirle que se fuera él adelantando.

Pero, ¿qué sabía ella que pasaría esto? Nunca en su vida le había ocurrido algo parecido, por mucho que se preocupara InuYasha por su seguridad, y ahora...

¿Por qué se la estaban llevando?

No, no, eso no podía ocurrir. Si se la llevaban, lo más seguro es que la matarían o le darían un futuro muchísimo peor, como había visto ciento de veces en las noticias o documentales. No volvería a ver ni a su hermano ni a su madre, ni tampoco a InuYasha...

 _No. Debo hacer lo posible por escapar_ , susurró una voz en su cabeza, una que le decía que si hiciera falta se dejara la piel luchando.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no creía posible, soltó la bolsa que apenas se había dado cuenta que todavía llevaba y levantando ambas manos, clavó las uñas lo más fuerte posible en la mano que le amordazaba. Su captor gritó de dolor y soltó una lista de juramentos. Sin embargo, lo pensado ocurrió y al no habérselo esperado, el agarre que tenía en ella se debilitó, por lo que Kagome pudo aprovecharlo. Se revolvió con el corazón martilleándole con fuerzas, y su codo impactó con el rostro del hombre. Cuando finalmente se vio liberada de su agarre, no lo vaciló ni un instante. Echó a correr sin mirar atrás.

Escuchó a su espalda la voz rasposa del individuo, aunque no pudo distinguir nada de lo que decía, y sintió el miedo conquistar su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, sobre todo cuando le pareció oír pasos tras ella. Apretó aún más el ritmo y en medio de la frenética huida, creyó notar las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas.

 _Vamos, vamos, vamos._

Salió a la calle, con la respiración errática y casi hace caer a una mujer con la que chocó. Y porque la sostuvo gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, sino hubieran terminado ambas en el suelo y es entonces cuando la hubiera alcanzado con facilidad.

Kagome creyó oír que le reñía, pero no le dio tiempo a detenerse para pedir perdón. Reanudó la carrera, pensando que su casa se encontraba demasiado lejos y que sentía las piernas temblar, insegura de si aguantaría todo el camino.

En ningún momento miró atrás buscando si la seguían. Estaba segura que si lo hacía perdería un tiempo muy valioso, así que siguió y siguió corriendo.

Casi rió de alivio al ver su casa a lo lejos y dio un último sprint. Cuando llegó por poco no choca con la superficie de madera. Respirando con agitación, golpeó la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras el nombre de InuYasha no dejaba de salir de sus labios en una plegaria. Echó un par de vistazos por encima de su hombro, pero todo parecía despejado.

¿Lo había dejado atrás? ¿Había escapado?

Entonces, la mano que no había dejado de dar en la puerta golpeó en el aire y un sollozo escapó de sus labios cuando vio ante ella la impotente figura de InuYasha, que la miraba con sobresalto.

—¿Qué diab...?

Se tiró a sus brazos, rodeando la cintura del chico como si en cualquier momento fueran a separarlos, llevándosela muy lejos.

—¡Cierra, cierra, cierra! ¡Cierra la puerta!

—Pero...

—¡Cierra la puerta, InuYasha!

No dudó más. Rápidamente le hizo caso, sin soltarla (o más bien sin hacerlo ella) y sintió un nudo en el pecho al ver el manojo de nervios en el que se había convertido la chica. Joder, estaba incluso temblando.

¿Qué mierda había pasado?

—Shhh, ya, ya— musitó por encima de su cabello azabache. Una de sus manos rodeó la pequeña cintura de ella mientras que la otra, no hacía más que subir y bajar por su espalda. Cada sollozo que salía de los labios de ella lo desgarraba aún más— Tranquila, pequeña, estás a salvo. Shhh, estás aquí, conmigo. No te va a pasar nada.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que el llanto de la muchacha fuera mermando, pero a pesar de todo el miedo no desapareció de su cuerpo, y supo que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo antes de olvidar lo que había vivido. Poco a poco su respiración fue volviendo a la normalidad e incluso poder percibir agradable aroma de InuYasha entrar por sus fosas nasales ayudaba bastante, sobre todo si le añadíamos que no dejaba de susurrarle que estaba con ella y la sostenía como si no deseara soltarla jamás.

Al final, Kagome terminó suspirando y cuando "el subidón de adrenalina" había pasado, se sintió sin fuerzas. Sus temblorosas piernas no dieron más de sí y si no fuera porque InuYasha la tenía sujeta, habría caído al suelo.

La acomodó en sus brazos con cariño y lentamente subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de ella. Tenía la respiración constante y el muchacho juraría que tenía los ojos cerrados, así que pensando que se había quedado dormida después del susto, decidió que la acostaría en su cama para que descansara. Aunque todavía la preocupación y la inquietud no le dejaba tranquilo, deseando saber que le había ocurrido a la chica, no quiso molestarla, menos ahora que estaba tan apacible.

No sin un poco de esfuerzos, consiguió destapar la cama y con mucho cuidado, la dejó sobre el colchón. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por retirarse, Kagome abrió los ojos y le lanzó tal mirada llena de temor que lo dejó momentáneamente paralizado. Ella le cogió la mano y su mirada volvió a cristalizarse.

—No, no te vayas. No me dejes sola— murmuró en un hilo de voz, lo máximo que podría proferir.

Sintiendo como su corazón se rompía ante semejante escena, InuYasha entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se sentó a su lado. La pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento que le dedicó ella le dio una patada en el pecho.

—Nunca, pequeña. Jamás me separaré de ti.

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron aún más y se llevó la unión de sus manos a sus labios, donde después le dio un dulce beso en la mano de él. InuYasha se dejó hacer, con el corazón latiéndole estúpidamente fuerte en el pecho, y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Esa muchachita era su perdición...

—No dejes que esos hombres me lleven— susurró casi sin darse cuenta, segundos antes de quedarse dormida.

InuYasha, por supuesto, lo escuchó y sintió como un rugido nacía del interior de su pecho. Quiso despertarla, saber quién diablos eran esos hombres y qué era lo que le había ocurrido, pero era tal el rostro de paz que tenía que fue incapaz de hacerlo.

Se quedó todo el tiempo a su lado observándola dormir, velándola en sueños, y sus manos permanecieron en todo momento unidas.

 _Tenso la cuerda y me detengo un par de segundos para calibrar el tiro. Cuando estoy segura, la suelto y la saeta vuela hasta incrustarse en medio de la manzana._

 _Sonrío, orgullosa de mi misma._

 _Había mejorado considerablemente._

— _Maravilloso—escucho una voz a mi espalda y cuando me doy la vuelta descubro a Kaede, con una cesta llena de plantas medicinales en sus brazos— Eres ya toda una experta, muchacha._

 _Mi sonrisa se amplía y encogiéndome de hombros, camino hasta donde he dejado la manzana para coger la flecha. La guardo en el carcaj con las demás y después de coger mi arco, me encamino hasta donde me está esperando Kaede._

— _Parece que se me da bien._

 _Kaede me lanza una mirada incrédula y ríe, ambas encaminándonos al templo._

— _¿Solo bien? A mi me costó años conseguir hacer la mitad que tú._

— _Pero porque a cada una se le da bien una cosa— le replico, recordando cuando me lo dijeron por primera vez—Cada ser vivo tiene su sino en la vida y hay gente en la que se le da bien las armas y otras la defensa. Tú por ejemplo sabes curar como nadie— hago una mueca— A mi jamás se me quedarán las miles de plantas que hay y sus poderes curativos._

 _La escucho volver a reír, sin embargo, soy capaz de sentir el peso de su mirada. Ladeo la cabeza y me la encuentro mirándome con las comisura de sus labios alzadas en una nostálgica sonrisa. Cuando sabe que la descubierto, suspira y pasando el cesto a un solo brazo y apoyándolo en su cadera, con el otro brazo rodea mis hombros._

— _Has crecido y hasta ahora creo que no me he dado cuenta. Te has convertido en una jovencita muy inteligente y diestra._

 _Siento mis mejillas colorearse y aunque la pena inunda mi corazón, no puedo evitar decir estas palabras:_

— _Todo gracias a vosotras, que me acogisteis aquel día._

 _Ella intuye el tono de mis palabras y me revuelve el pelo, como hacía cuando era chica. Me quejo, acomodándolo y ella ríe._

— _No seas tonta. Eres una más de nosotras._

— _¿Sí?— mi mirada se ilumina y me adelanto un par de pasos, lo justo para poder mirarla de frente mientras ando hacia atrás— ¿Significa eso que puedo ir con vosotras? ¿Ya ha llegado mi momento?_

 _Kaede hace una mueca y veo la vacilación en el ojo que tiene descubierto._

— _¡Oh, vamos! Tú misma la has dicho: soy una de vosotras y ya manejo bien el arco— le recuerdo frustrada. Estaba harta de quedarme día tras día, porque según ellas todavía era muy pequeña. ¡Yo también quería ayudar a la gente!_

— _Sabes que eso es muy peligroso..._

— _Claro que sí— pongo los ojos en blanco— Y por eso mismo. Mi ayuda os vendría muy bien, lo sabes tan bien como yo. ¡Sabes que no hay nadie que maneje el arco como lo hago yo, ni que tenga mi puntería!_

 _Todavía hay reticencia ante mis palabras, pero veo que poco a poco la voy convenciendo. Ya casi puedo saborear mi victoria..._

— _Vamos, Kaede, ¡por favor! ¡Quiero ayudaros! ¡Es estado preparándome para este momento desde que me acogisteis!_

 _Reflexiona por unos minutos, sin embargo, por la mueca que pone, sé que he ganado. Lanzando un gritito de entusiasmo, me tiró a sus brazos, rodando su cuello mientras le agradezco una y otra vez._

— _¡Hey, cuidado con las plantas!— se queja Kaede, pero está riendo conmigo. Corresponde mi abrazo como puede y siento un beso en la sien—Mi pequeña ha crecido..._

— _Esta "pequeña" ya es grande— me separo de ella y sé que es capaz de leer la determinación en mi mirada— Y está preparada para destruir a los demonios._

 _Por los aldeanos, por mi antiguo hogar y por mis padres._

—¿InuYasha?

Esa voz le suena a Kagome familiar.

Saliendo del estupor del sueño con un poco de dificultad, intentó prestar atención a lo que pasaba. Escuchó unos pasos y como alguien le tocaba la frente.

—¿Qué le ocurre a Kagome? ¿Está enferma?

—Ehh, sí— respondió esa voz grave que tanto le gustaba. Se recreó en ella y tuvo que contener un suspiro que quería escaparse— Hoy se ha encontrado mal y ha estado en la cama. Pero ya está mejor.

—Vaya... ¿Y por qué no me habéis llamado? Podríamos haber vuelto antes.

—No ha sido muy grave, Sonomi.

—Bueno...

Se quedó callada y entonces Kagome sintió frío en una de sus manos. Mas tarde se dio cuenta de que InuYasha había disuelto el agarre. Creyó oír reír a su madre por lo bajo antes de comenzar a andar.

—Voy a preparar la cena. A Kagome le haré una sopa de verduras, a ver si le sienta bien. Avísame cuando despierte, ¿vale?

—Muy bien.

La puerta se cerró y el silencio se instauró en la habitación.

—Sé que estás despierta.

La voz de él la sobresaltó y escondiendo una sonrisa, lentamente abrió sus ojos. La habitación estaba algo oscura, así que suponía que ya era tarde. InuYasha se encontraba mirándola fijamente con sus orbes dorados y los brazos apoyados en las rodillas.

—Hola— susurró, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—¿Cómo estás?

Kagome tuvo que pensar bien la pregunta. En esos momentos, podría decir que en la gloria, pero recordaba lo que había pasado horas atrás y aún se sentía inquieta, aunque sabía que ahora estaba a salvo.

Terminó por encogerse de hombros y acurrucarse aún más bajo las sábanas.

—Creo que bien.

InuYasha esperó a ver si continuaba, pero al ver que se quedaba callada, su ceño se pobló de arrugas.

—¿Vas a decirme que pasó antes?— la pregunta salió más brusca de lo que pretendía.

Kagome apartó la mirada y la dejó en el techó. Intentando parecer casual, su mano se movió por encima del colchón y cuando la él la encontró, sus dedos se entrelazaron, las mejillas de ambos se colorearon.

—No lo sé— respondió al fin. Supo que InuYasha le saltaría, así que se apresuró a continuar— Estaba caminando de vuelta con la carne ya comprada, cuando mientras pasaba por enfrente de un callejón, sentí como me cogían del brazo. Tiraron de mi e impidiéndome gritar... me llevaron con él...— lo último no fue más que un susurro.

—¿Él?— respondió él en el mismo tono.

—No pude verle, pero así lo sentí. Era grande y fuerte— se estremeció, recordando el momento en el que la tenían sujeta.

Escucho a InuYasha maldecir por lo bajo y el agarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte. Kagome desvió la atención del techo al muchacho y se lo encontró mirando con firmeza al infinito, seguramente pensando en ese desgraciado, con el mentón rígido y su mano libre formando un puño.

—¿Sabes que querían?

No. Y eso es lo que más le preocupaba.

—No.

InuYasha inspiró con fuerzas y su mandíbula se puso aún más rígida. Un poco más y se destrozaría los dientes, pensó tontamente Kagome.

Entonces, inspiró profundamente y clavó sus orbes dorados en ella. La muchacha sintió como la respiración se le atragantaba y los latidos de su corazón se multiplicaban.

—No dejaré que jamás te toquen, Kagome. Es una promesa. Antes tendrán que pasar por mi cadáver.

Y Kagome no pudo hacer otra cosa que creerle.

* * *

 **Uy, uy, la cosa se está poniendo tensa...**

 **¿Qué pensáis de los sueños? Lo bueno se está acercando, ya lo veréis jejeje**


	6. Five

Kagome tarareó una canción que estaba en esos momentos de moda, que ni siquiera sabía el título, y siguió tendiendo la ropa. El día había amanecido frío, así que tenía puesta una sudadera de una de sus sagas favoritas, y el cielo parecía estar encapotado.

La chica le echó el décimo vistazo a las nubes grises desde que se levantó y volvió a rezar porque no decidiera llover esa tarde. Había quedado con InuYasha con que irían a un festival que tenía lugar en un templo cercano y sorprendetemente estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea.

Fue ella la que se tuvo que obligar a ir, porque desde que le ocurrió lo de ese hombre, sentía el cuerpo temblar cada vez que salía de su casa. Era algo irracional, pues InuYasha no la dejó salir sin él a su lado las pocas veces en las que lo hacía (o estando cerca, en los momentos que iba con su amiga), pero inevitablemente su mirada se escapaba a cada rincón de la calle, esperando que en cualquier momento volvieran a asaltarla. Es por eso, que cuando su madre le comentó lo del festival, pensó que sería un buen momento para seguir avanzando en "su propio tratamiento".

Terminó con toda la ropa y entró al salón. En él se encontró con InuYasha y Souta viendo la tele y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando advirtió que el muchacho le lanzaba una mirada distraída cuando entró antes de centrarse en el programa.

Fue con su madre y juntas prepararon la comida. Cuando terminó de comer, se fue a su habitación a leer mientras hacía tiempo y cuando la hora llegó, fue a ducharse. Al salir, se encontró en su cama el kimono que había preparado su madre. Se lo puso y una sonrisa se colocó en sus labios cuando vio que estaba preparado.

Salió de la habitación, pensando en si InuYasha habría terminado, y se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano e InuYasha se abrió, mostrando al último mencionado. Kagome sintió su corazón saltarse un par de latidos, al verlo.

Estaba muy guapo, increíblemente guapo. Sus ojos de forma involuntaria lo contemplaron por completo y notó como su boca se le secaba. Portaba unos vaqueros negros, zapatillas del mismo color y en la parte de arriba una camisa blanca, que se le ajustaban al cuerpo como una segunda piel y le favorecía gratamente. Además, su inseparable gorra le tapaban sus orejas de perro.

Kagome sintió toda la sangre acumularse en las mejillas.

 _¿Desde cuanto InuYasha era tan...? ¿Guapo? ¿Sexy? ¡Oh, dios, ¿qué estoy pensando?!_

—Estás... hermosa— le oyó decir en un murmullo.

Parpadeó, intentando salir de su embobamiento mental, y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Gracias. Tú también estás muy bien.

Y eso era quedarse corto.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

—Kagome, hija...— la voz de su madre se calló, cuando se detuvo en medio del pasillo al ver semejante estampa. Tuvo que esconder una sonrisa cuando advirtió como apartaban la mirada, igualmente ruborizados— ¿Ya estáis?— intentó hacer como si nada.

Su hija le sonrió mientras InuYasha carraspeaba.

—Sí. Ya nos vamos, ¿verdad?

—Eh, sí.

—¡Dejadme haceros una foto!— se sacó de la espalda la cámara de foto y Kagome no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner los ojos en blanco. Su madre amaba hacer fotos, sobretodo a _ellos._ Siempre tenía una excusa _—_ ¡Estáis los dos muy guapos! Venga, venga, poneos juntitos.

InuYasha y Kagome compartieron una mirada divertida y decidieron que no era buena idea quejarse, así que hicieron lo pedido. Se colocaron uno al lado del otro y la muchacha sintió un estremecimiento en el cuerpo cuando sintió el brazo de él rodeando su cintura.

—Uno... dos... tres.

 _Clic._

Una amplia sonrisa surcó los labios de la mujer ante semejante escena. Se veían muy bien juntos. Además, estaban demasiado lindos con el color en las mejillas de ambos.

—Listo.

—Muy bien, pues nosotros nos vamos— empezó a tirar del brazo del chico. Si se quedaban más tiempo, su madre sería capaz de hacerles una sesión de fotografía. Al pasar por su lado, se detuvo lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla— No volveremos muy tarde, mami.

—¡Qué os divirtáis, cariño!

Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y un suspiro salió de sus bocas al unísono. Ante la coincidencia, sus miradas se encontraron y rieron por lo bajo. Emprendieron el camino, en un tranquilo silencio, sin embargo, no llevaban ni cincuenta metros recorridos que Kagome buscó su mano. Era un gesto tonto, lo sabía, pero se sentía muchísimo más tranquila si notaba la calidez de InuYasha a su lado. Como respuesta, obtuvo una apretón de mano.

En algún momento del camino comenzaron una agradable charla. Hablaron de todo y de nada, y por un instante, Kagome olvidó el hecho de que estaban en la calle. Era tal la tranquilidad que le daba la presencia del muchacho, porque sabía que junto a él, nada malo le podría pasar.

Llegaron al templo con decenas de personas más que también se dirigían al festival. Subieron las escaleras y una exclamación de asombro salió de los labios de la chica cuando se encontró con aquel lugar lleno de risas, luces y puestos. El rico olor a diferentes comidas se encontraba en el ambiente y a ambos se le hicieron la boca agua, sobretodo el chico que no perdió tiempo en tirar de Kagome para que se adentraran en el lugar.

—¡Mira, tokoyaki!— le señaló el lugar InuYasha.

Kagome rió, sabiendo lo que quería, y compró un par de raciones para cada uno.

—Esto está delicioso— alabó él chico cuando estaban comiéndolo.

—¿Más que el ramen?

La pregunta había sido una simple broma, pero InuYasha frunció el ceño, reflexionando la respuesta. No por nada, siempre había dicho que el ramen era su comida favorita y no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo.

—Tranquilo, InuYasha, sé la respuesta— aceptó la muchacha riendo.

Después de comer y que el joven saciara así un poco su apetito, se dedicaron a ver los diferentes puestos que había. Cerca de allí había se encontraba la pesca de peces dorados y tras la insistencia de Kagome, InuYasha aceptó el probarlo.

Tras cuatro intentos, finalmente consiguió el pez, después las risas y burlas por parte de ella.

—¿Higurashi?

Ante al llamado, la mencionada se detuvo de caminar y con ella, InuYasha. Miró por encima del hombro y cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con su compañero de clase Hojo, a quién no veía desde que terminaron las clases. Éste la observaba alternando su mirada de ella a su acompañante.

 _Mierda._

—Hojo, qué sorpresa verte por aquí— impuso una amble sonrisa en su rostro.

Realmente no es que le hiciera mucha gracia encontrarse al chico allí, pero tampoco podía ser descortés. Por el rabio del ojo, advirtió que InuYasha observaba fijamente a Hojo, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Parecía que estaba evaluándolo.

Supo que Hojo también se había dado cuenta por como se removió incómodo sobre sus pies.

—Sí. Te vi a lo lejos y quise venir a saludarte. Es una suerte que pudiera hacerlo entre tanta gente— se acercó con una amplia sonrisa.

Kagome retuvo el impulso de darse la vuelta e irse sin mirar atrás. Sería muy maleducado.

—¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no hablamos. ¿Por qué no quedamos alg...?

—Hojo— se apresuró a cortarle. _Oh, dios, tierra, trágame_ — Te presento a InuYasha. Él es... un amigo.

Bueno, "amigo" era una palabra muy ambigua para todo lo que significaba InuYasha para ella sin embargo Hojo tampoco es que debiera saberlo, así que con eso bastaría.

Hojo parpadeó, perdido durante un instante, aunque rápidamente se repuso. Desvió su mirada hacia el mencionado e imperceptiblemente tragó saliva. En realidad, InuYasha sí se dio cuenta y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no romper el rostro serio e intimidante para sonreír socarrón. Le estaba cogiendo el gusto a intimidar a ese niñato.

—E-encantado— extendió una mano.

—InuYasha, él es Hojo. Va a mi instituto.

El peli plateado no respondió verbalmente, ni tampoco correspondió el saludo, por lo que Hojo doblemente incómodo, retiró la mano y la escondió a su espalda mientras soltaba una risa débil.

—Bueno, pues como te iba diciendo, Kogome, algún día...

—Heiji— habló por primera vez InuYasha y su voz grave consiguió sobresaltarlo.

—Uhm, mi nombre es Hojo. Akitoki Hojo.

InuYasha hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y Kagome tuvo que acercarse hacia su costado para esconder la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Sin embargo, esta se paralizó cuando sintió una mano rodear su cintura.

Toda la sangre viajó hasta sus mejillas.

InuYasha _nunca_ había hecho eso en público.

—Tenemos que irnos, niño.

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, instó a la chica a andar frente a un conmocionado Hojo, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, pues se encontraba todavía digiriendo el comportamiento de InuYasha (tan... ¿ _posesivo?_ ) e intentaba mantener a raya las cientos de mariposas que habían aparecido en su estómago. Porque no quería dejar su mente volar y que la idea de que InuYasha estuviera _celoso_ fuera una realidad. Es decir, él solamente la vea como "una hermanita menor" a la proteger.

Jamás se fijaría en ella con otros ojos, eso lo sabía muy bien ella...

—Has sido un maleducado— comentó en tono ligero, queriendo quitarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

—¡Keh!

Creo verlo ruborizarse, pero pensó que había sido su imaginación.

Sí, _debía_ ser eso.

Kagome intentó hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y comenzó una anima charla de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. InuYasha le siguió el rollo y rápidamente ambos se habían olvidado de lo que había pasado tan solo un momento, y tan solo disfrutaban del hecho de que estaban juntos en aquel lugar.

A InuYasha volvió a entrarle hambre, así que fue él el que esta vez fue a un puesto donde vendían helados para comprar uno para cada uno. Mientras, Kagome descubrió un tenderete cercano que vendía una gran variedad de amuletos y se acercó a curiosidad.

Eran todos muy bonitos y estaban muy bien hechos.

—Buenas noches, jovencita— le sonrió la dueña, una dulce viejecita.

—Buenas noches— la saludó de vuelta.

—¿Ves algo que te guste?

—En realidad son muchas— rió pasando la mirada por el lugar— Me parece todo bellísimo y muy bien trabajado. Ojalá pudiera llevármelo todo, pero no tengo tanto dinero.

La mujer se contagió de su entusiasmo y soltó una carcajada enternecida. Esa jovencita era muy dulce.

—Por esas palabras tan bonitas, dejame darte esto entonces— le tendió una mano y en ella descubrió una piedra de color esmeralda— Es un amuleto que repele a los demonios y te protege de cualquier mal que te pueda pasar. Te lo regalo.

—¿Demonios?— le sorprendió sus palabras.

Kagome sabía de las miles de leyendas y tradiciones que se decían, pero ella no era de las que creía en cosas como "demonios", "fantasmas", "más allá" o alguna cosa así. Sin embargo, no quiso hacerle algún feo a esa encantadora mujer.

—Muchas gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo...

—Nada, nada— detuvo sus palabras alzando una mano— Te lo doy y no quiero queja alguna.

—Pero déjeme al menos pagarlo...— se calló cuando vio la determinada mirada que echaba. Sonrió y asintió agradecida— Muchas gracias, señora. Lo cuidaré muy bien.

—Anda, vete ahora con tu chico, que parece estar buscándote.

Ante las palabras, Kagome se giró y encontrándose con un InuYasha entre la muchedumbre buscándolo como loco. Quiso despedirse de la buena mujer y además preguntarle como había sabido que estaba con él, pero cuando se dio la vuelta ya estaba ella hablando con otro cliente, así que no quiso molestarla.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ante lo extraño del momento, se encaminó hasta donde estaba InuYasha, quién cuando la vio, el alivio tiñó sus orbes doradas.

—Niña, ¿dónde estabas?— se acercó a ella y como siempre pasaba, la miró de arriba a abajo, asegurándose de que no le había pasado nada.

—Allí— le señaló el lugar, encogiéndose hombros.— Estaba viendo algunas cosas que estaba vendiendo. ¡Mira!— mostró su amuleto con una sonrisa.

InuYasha lo observó, mientras le pasaba su cucurucho de nata, y algo se revolvió en su interior, aunque Kagome no llegó a notarlo.

—Toma, cógelo.

No le dio tiempo a negarse y antes de darse cuenta, la chica le había dejado la piedra sobre sobre la palma de su mano.

Entonces ocurrió.

Fue algo que hubiera pasado casi imperceptible si no fuera porque Kagome estaba pendiente. Sin embargo, ella fue capaz de advertir el momento en el que... ¿chispas? saltaron de ahí y como el rostro de InuYasha se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

El joven saltó por la conmoción, su rostro palideciendo, y la piedra se precipitó al vacío.

* * *

 **Baia, baia, ¿qué habrá pasado? ¿Será verdad que los amuletos funcionan? ¿Es InuYasha...?**

 **¡En el siguiente capítulo descubriremos la verdad detrás de los sueños! ¿Estáis emocionados?**


	7. Six

—Kagome, hija.

La mencionada dejó de leer su lectura de la semana y alzó la mirada, encontrándose a su madre junto a la puerta de su habitación. El brillo de su mirada, una mezcla entre curiosidad y preocupación, la puso en alerta.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?

Sonomi aceptó eso como invitación para entrar y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con el cuerpo en dirección a donde estaba tumbada su hija. Meditó por unos segundos sus palabras y eso la inquietó aún más.

—¿Va todo bien?

—¿Eh?— cuestionó, parpadeando.

La mujer se acercó un poco a la joven y le cogió una mano.

—Bueno, cariño... ¿te pasa algo?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? Yo estoy bien— inquirió intentando que no se notara la tirantez de su cuerpo.

—No podría decir lo mismo— suspiró su madre— Es que no sé si es impresión mía o no, cielo, pero creo que... ¿Ha hecho InuYasha algo malo?

 _Y lo dijo._

Kagome permaneció por un momento callada, mirando su colcha como si fuera lo más interesante del universo, y usó todo su autocontrol para no morderse el labio inferior, un gesto que sabría que su madre achacaría a que estaba nerviosa.

—Para nada, mamá. Todo está bien con él— respondió cuando supo que podría controlarse. Alzó la mirada y la conectó con su madre, mostrando inocencia— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, parece como sí... como si no estuvierais juntos. Es decir, siento como si vuestra relación se haya... enfriado— hizo una mueca, al no saber muy bien cómo expresarse— Tú siempre has sido muy cercana a él y...

—No te preocupes, mamá— mostró su mejor sonrisa— No ha pasado nada malo, se nos pasará en unos días.

—¿De verdad?— frunció el ceño ligeramente— Puede que no lo parezca, pero me he dado cuenta como os comportáis y... como te mira él.

Kagome sintió su corazón bombear frenéticamente.

—¿Cómo me mira?

Su madre supo leer su reacción y escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa que quería formarse en sus labios, asintió.

—Sí, cielo. Cuando estáis en la misma habitación, no puede apartar la mirada de ti y no soy tonta, soy capaz de ver la tristeza en ella. Además, también veo los intentos para acercarse a ti o hablarte, en donde tú huyes lo más rápido posible— cogió un mechón rebelde de su cabello y lo pasó por detrás de su oreja— Por eso te lo digo. Estoy preocupada.

—Mamá...— tuvo que tragar saliva para diluir el nudo que se había formado en su garganta— Tan solo son tonterías nuestras, no tienes que preocuparte— se obligó a sonreír.

Sí, bueno, "tonterías".

Supo perfectamente que su madre no le había creído, pero no le insistió con el tema, cosa que agradeció la joven. Se despidió de ella, recordándole que podía hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, y cerró tras de sí con delicadeza.

Cuando Kagome se encontró a solas en la habitación, con el libro olvidado completamente, volvió a tirarse a la cama, tapándose el rostro con sus brazos.

 _Tonterías_...

No eran exactamente eso, no para la azabache.

Ella sabía perfectamente como se estaba comportando. Es decir, a ella misma le dolía el enorme abismo que había colocando entre InuYasha y ella. Echaba de menos a morir la cercanía y confianza que habían tenido desde siempre, no esta relación... _fría_ y _superficial_ que se había auto impuesto.

Y es que no podía olvidarlo. Su mente era una carrera frenética al pasado y al futuro, en donde no dejaba de cuestionarse millones de cosas. Todas con InuYasha como el núcleo de la cuestión.

Desde la primera vez que lo encontró, encadenado a ese árbol, hasta el misterio de sus orejas caninas, lo perdido que estaba con la tecnología de la época... y esas palabras:

"— _Es un amuleto que repele a los demonios y te protege de cualquier mal que te pueda pasar."_

Nunca le había dado importancia al misterio que rodeaba la figura de InuYasha. Le daba curiosidad, claro, y no podía evitar querer saber más de él, pero ella era feliz con el simple hecho de que él estaba en su vida. A pesar de que tuviera unas extrañas orejas de perros y su desconocido pasado, InuYasha era InuYasha y eso no podía cambiarlo nadie.

Sabía que no era normal, por supuesto, y que si el mundo se enteraba de sus... "rarezas", podría estar en grave peligro, pues sin darle opción a nada, sería apresado y usado como sujeto de pruebas para conocer sus secretos. Pero a esas "rarezas", ella jamás le había dado importancia alguna, ni ella ni su familia, que había acogido al chico como si fuera uno más de su familia.

Sin embargo, ahora la cosa había cambiado.

Porque frente a Kagome se había abierto una puerta a un mundo, el cual la chica no estaba segura si quería entrar o no.

¿Por qué la piedra había reaccionado así ante InuYasha? ¿Por qué lo había... _repelido?_ ¿Cómo había sido eso posible?

"— _Es un amuleto que repele a los demonios y te protege de cualquier mal que te pueda pasar."_

Un amuleto que repele a los demonios.

Un amuleto que repele a los _demonios._

Demonios.

Lo demonios no existían. Estos tan solo formaban parte de historias y leyendas de su cultura.

InuYasha _no podía ser_ un demonio... ¿verdad?

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo.

InuYasha siempre había estado ahí para ella. Desde el primer momento, a pesar de su comportamiento frío y tosco, fue amable con él, protegiéndola, sonriéndole, charlando con ella...

Un _demonio._

La imagen del chico vino a ella, imponente e imperturbable. Pero otra se superpuso y recordó el momento en el que lo encontró. Solo, en medio del bosque, atado a un árbol. Recordó como creyó que estaba muerto, como descubrió que no porque las orejas se me movían (una orejas _físicamente imposibles),_ como se acercó a él para tocarla...

Y la fuerza con la que la miraron sus ojos.

Un _demonio..._

Se acurrucó contra la almohada, deseando que él la abrazara y le hiciera saber que todo estaba bien. Que nunca se iría de su lado.

Pero ahora no podía mirarlo ni estar cerca de él. Porque en esos momentos todas sus dudas venían a ellas y no dejaba de pensar en el momento en el que se le cayó el amuleto al suelo.

Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, ella misma se lo hacía, pero era algo irracional. Algo superior a sus fuerzas. Y, a pesar de todo, tenía miedo de que InuYasha se fuera de su lado.

InuYasha... un _demonio..._

 _·_

— _Esperad._

 _Me detengo y junto a mis "hermanas", escuchamos a nuestro alrededor. El bosque está tranquilo y tan solo se oye el sonido de los pájaros y como las hojas son movidas por el viento._

 _Parece que no hay nadie cerca._

— _¿Se habrán marchado?— pregunta Elina en un murmullo._

— _No lo creo— es Kaede la que habla— Debemos buscar su madriguera y encontrarla antes de que los huevos eclosionen._

— _¿Nos dará tiempo?— no puedo evitar preguntar._

 _Kaede me lanzá una mirada rápida antes de cabecear._

— _Sí. Podremos. Tan solo estad atentas e intentad no separaros mucho._

 _Todas aceptamos sus palabras y volvemos a andar, mirando a nuestro alrededor buscando alguna anomalía. Salimos del bosque y llegamos hasta la ladera de una montaña. No es una cuesta muy pronunciada, pero sí se necesitaba un poco para llegar a las cuevas donde los aldeanos nos dijeron que se encontraban los nidos de los demonios._

 _Kaede nos lanza una rápida mirada y no hacen falta palabras que todas sabemos que hacer. Nos preparamos para la subida y yo me cuelgo el arco junto al carcaj en el hombro._

 _Sin embargo, siento un estremecimiento que me recorre de arriba a bajo. Oh, mierda._

 _Están aquí._

— _Kae...—no me da tiempo a decir su nombre que ella se ha llevado el dedo a los labios._

 _Tanto ella, como Elina, Yura y Kana, sacan sus espadas y dagas, mientras yo tenso el arco, apuntando a la maleza que nos rodea._

 _Hemos estado equivocadas. Los demonios no están en sus nidos. Ahora mismo nos tienen rodeados... y son un número considerable._

 _Es el momento de pelear._

 _Como si hubieran invocados, todos a una, un montón de siluetas aparecieron entre la espesura, directas a nosotros. Apenas me da tiempo a distinguirlos, lo único que sé es que coinciden con la descripción que nos habían dado los aldeanos: seres pequeños, ágiles y con afilados dientes._

 _El combate comienza y durante un primer momento podemos fácilmente con ellos. Aunque ellos son ágiles, nosotras lo somos mucho más, después de nuestros años de entrenamiento y no nos cuesta acabar con ellos._

 _Tiro flechas una a una, acabando a veces con dos a la vez. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de mi está en tensión porque en cualquier momento se me acabarán las fechas, y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no soy tan diestra._

— _¡Cuidado, Kana!— exclamo al ver uno de los demonios tirarse a su espalda. Rápidamente apunto a este y entre alaridos de dolor se convierte en polvo cuando consigo darle—¡¿Cuando dejarán de venir?!— apunto a otro que viene a por mi, matándolo._

— _¡No lo sé! ¡Jamás esperaría que fueran tan numeroso!— responde Kaede entre dientes._

 _Alzo mi mano para coger otra saeta, pero mi corazón se detiene cuando tan solo me encuentro el vacío. Oh, no, lo que me esperaba..._

 _El demonio se tira a mi entre chillidos y con mis buenos reflejos puedo apartarme, pero mi espalda choca con la pared. Con la sangre viajando a gran velocidad por mis venas, cojo de mis cadera el puñal que siempre llevo conmigo y consigo matarlo cuando está a punto de rozarme._

 _Siento la mirada de Kaede sobre mi, preocupada e histérica, y eso me motiva a dar lo mejor de mi. Porque no importa lo mucho que le diga que yo puedo cuidar de mi misma, ella siempre se preocupará, y aunque me gusta, por otra parte me molesta. Yo ya no soy una niña._

 _Y voy a demostrárselo._

 _Consigo acabar con todos los demonios que vienen hacia mi, pero cuanto más matamos, más aparecen. Aprieto los dientes, frustradas y con las primeras señales de cansancio en el cuerpo. ¿Cómo podemos acabar con ellos?_

 _Es entonces cuando lo veo, o más bien lo siento._

 _Se trata de una figura que se encuentra en el linde del bosque, que no se mueve para nada. Este no tiene que ver con los otros demonios: es grande y peludo, pero por la forma en la que parece estar observando, me doy cuenta de que es el "jefe". Y que si lo destruyo, podré acabar con todo esto._

 _Viendo finalmente una luz al final del túnel, mato al otro demonio, antes de echar a correr. Tengo que llegar a él._

— _¡Kagome, ¿qué haces?!— creo oír a Kaede a mis espaldas._

 _Pero no le echo cuenta. No desvío mi atención, porque el "jefe" en cuestión parece haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia. Podría fácilmente ser un oso si no fuera por sus ojos rojos y su enorme dentadura, capaz de arrancarte alguna extremidad de cuajo._

 _Me estremezco por mis propios pensamientos, pero no me da tiempo a nada más, antes de que, para mi sorpresa, el "jefe" se diera la vuelta y huyera. Me sobrepongo a la confusión y sin mirar atrás, consigo dejar atrás a unos cuantos demonios que querían venir a por mi e, ignorando las llamadas de Kaede, me adentro en el bosque tras él._

 _Corro hasta que mis piernas no dan más de si, siguiendo su aura demoníaca, y cuando creo que no voy a poder alcanzarlo, este se detiene. Yo lo hago a unos pasos con la respiración errática y me aferro con fuerzas a mi daga._

 _El_ oso _gruñe, enfurecido, clavando su mirada en mi y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que ha escapado, no por miedo, sino porque soy su presa y planea disfrutar cazándome._

 _Ignoro el nudo de mi estómago y lo rápido que va mi corazón. Esto no es nada. Puedo ganarle._

 _Estoy entrenada para ello._

 _No me deja mucho tiempo para prepararme. El demonio se levanta sobre sus patas traseras y puedo ver las afiladas garras. Ruge con todas sus fuerzas y finalmente se tira a por mi._

 _Consigo esquivarlo, con alguna dificultad, pero no me roza. Preparo mi arma y me doy la vuelta justo en el momento en el que vuelve a por mi. Tengo que fintarle otra vez, pero mi arma da con su costado y mi mano se vuelve pegajosa cuando su sangre me salpica._

 _Ag, qué asco._

 _El demonio ruge y parece aún más enfurecido conmigo. Debo darle rápido el golpe final o terminará haciéndome daño y será más difícil acabar con él._

 _La pelea continúa y en algún momento, me tiro hacia la derecha, pero para mi sorpresa, el demonio parece anticiparse a mis movimientos porque siento un profundo dolor en mi pecho mientras salgo volando. Choco contra el tronco de un árbol y el aire se queda atascado en mi garganta. Un profundo dolor se extiende por mi cuerpo, tanto que la visión se me nubla por las lágrimas._

 _Quiero moverme. Sé que tengo que seguir luchando, pero mi cuerpo no responde._

 _¿Será este el fin?_

 _Mamá, papá, Kaede..._

 _Escucho el grito de victoria que proclama el demonio y sé que se acerca a mi. Con las últimas fuerzas que me quedan, abro los ojos. No moriré con los ojos cerrados._

 _Sin embargo, algo ocurre._

 _En un segundo, el demonio se dirigía a mi sin contemplaciones y al siguiente ha sido empujado por algo. Escucho gruñidos, zarpazos y golpes, hasta que finalmente un alarido de dolor inunda el ambiente. Entonces, llega el silencio._

 _Me obligo a levantarme, saber qué ha pasado, pero me siento como si mi mente fuera a la deriva. Por mucho que lo intento, no puedo mover las manos, ni las piernas. ¿Así es como moriré?_

 _El sonido de unas pisadas acercándose me alertan. Escucho el propio latido de mi corazón y noto un nudo en el estómago._

 _¿Es el demonio? ¿Finalmente vendrá a por mi?_

 _Como me dije, no cierro los ojos._

 _Y es por eso algo explota en mi interior cuando una figura, un chico de pelo plateado y mirada ambarina, aparece en mi campo de visión._

* * *

 **UUUUUUHHHHH YA SE ESTÁ ACERCANDO LO BUENO, CHICOS/AS.**

 **Sip. La chica de los sueños es Kagome, como estoy segura de que much s de vosotr s habréis imaginado, pero... ¿quién es la misteriosa persona que le ha salvado la vida? ¿Será quién todos creemos que es? ¿Podría ser este el comienzo de todo?**

 **Y en el presente, ¿qué creéis que hará Kagome? ¿Plantará cara o seguirá huyendo? ¿InuYasha es un demonio?**

 **Vamos, decidme vuestras hipóteis que prometo un jugoso adelanto para quién acierte jejejeje**

 **En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Contadme!**


	8. Seven

Teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, cruzó el pasillo casi conteniendo la respiración y caminando de puntillas, y se detuvo justo enfrente de la habitación de su hermano. El lugar estaba a oscuras, pero ella se sabía su casa de memoria, así que no necesitaba nada para que le alumbrara el camino.

Ni si quiera sabía que era hora. No le importaba.

En realidad, no podía posponerlo más.

Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza en el pecho y en la cabeza le daban vueltas de los miles de pensamientos que se acumulaban en su mente sin dejarla descansar. Por eso, ella no reculó.

 _Necesitaba malditas respuestas. Y ya._

Llenando de aire sus pulmones para intentar tranquilizarse (que honestamente no sirvió de mucho), llevó una de las manos al pomo de la puerta y durante un segundo, se quedó en esa posición, incapaz de moverse. Su mente gritó un par de veces la orden de que hiciera algo, pero su cuerpo simplemente no se movía.

¿Por qué no podía?

 _¿Por qué era incapaz de borrar su último sueño?_

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Kagome tuvo que ahogar un grito que quiso pugnar de sus labios cuando la impotente figura de InuYasha apareció al otro lado de ella. Antes de poder evitarlo, sus ojos viajaron solos y cuando se quiso dar cuenta había observado de arriba a abajo la escasa indumentaria del chico.

Debería estar acostumbrada a la imagen, es decir, era normal que el chico durmiera con tan solo un pantalón de pijama ancho y con el pecho al descubierto, y en numerosas ocasiones ambos se habían encontrado en la cocina cuando no podían dormir... pero había algo en ella que últimamente la hacía sentir muy rara y bastante más receptiva a detalles como estos.

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse y dio un paso inconsciente hacia atrás.

—¿Kagome?

Había sorpresa en su voz, y eso la hizo avergonzarse aún más. Miró sus zapatillas de pelitos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo e intentó decir cualquier cosa.

—Hum, buenas... noches...

 _¿Buenas noches? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no mejor le cerraba las puertas en las narices y volvía corriendo a mi habitación?_

—Kagome, ¿qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde.

 _Sí, yo debería estar durmiendo... y tú también._

—¿Que haces despierto?— cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la pregunta se había escapado de sus labios, y aunque no lo veía, supo que su ceño se había fruncido.

—¿No debería hacerte la misma pregunta?— gruñó entre dientes, en un tono que consiguió ponerle los vellos de puntas— ¿Qué ocurre?

Creyó verlo mover los brazos, acercarlos a ella, pero estos se detuvieron a mitad de camino y volvieron a su anterior posición, a ambos lados del cuerpo del muchacho. Kagome sintió un tirón en el estómago ante eso y recordó las palabras que le había dicho su madre esa tarde, como se habían distanciado... y todo por su culpa.

Notando las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, inspiró con fuerzas. Había venido a por respuestas, no a llorar como una tonta.

—¿Puedo... hablar contigo?

Los segundos pasaron y él no contestó. Notaba su mirada perforándola, intentando averiguar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero supo que era misión imposible cuando lo escucho resoplar.

—Claro.

InuYasha empezó a andar, cerrando la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas, y se encaminó hacia la de la muchacha, lugar donde usualmente estaban y más si era una charla tan... _importante_ como parecía ser esa. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó cuando notó como le cogían de un brazo, deteniéndolo instantáneamente.

—Espera, InuYasha. Va-vayamos a la co-cocina, quiero un... uhm, chocolate caliente.

¿Por qué estaba temblando? ¿Por qué tartamudeaba de pronto? ¡Si se trataba de InuYasha! Además, ¿en la cocina? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué rayos lo dijo si en ningún momento había pasado por su cabeza? ¿Por qué de pronto rechazó la idea de estar con él en su habitación? ¡Si lo habían estado miles de veces antes!

El nudo de su pecho se hizo más grande, sobretodo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él y advirtió como el desconcierto reinaba en su semblante. Rápidamente desvió sus pupilas y emprendió el camino, sabiendo que él la seguiría, cosa que hizo en un tenso silencio.

Cuando llegaron, abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y lo dejó pasar antes de cerrar tras él. Entonces, se puso a trastear para preparar la bebida mientras sentía la mirada de InuYasha clavada en ella, seguramente sentado en su lugar de siempre.

De pronto, era como si la voz y las ideas le fallaran. Antes al menos, cuando fue a la habitación, tenía una ligera idea de lo que le preguntaría/diría, pero ahora era como si estas se las hubiera llevado el viento. Y ella odiaba improvisar.

Mientras que calentaba la leche, el silencio se hizo demasiado largo e incómodo, que ella tuvo que romperlo de alguna forma. Apoyada en la encimera, con su mirada puesta en la olla al fuego, habló:

—¿Te desperté antes? Realmente no pensé que...

—No estaba durmiendo, tranquila— lo escuchó decir.

—Ah.

Silencio.

 _¡¿Puedo dejar ya de ser tan estúpida?!,_ se reprochó mentalmente. Tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para que no cayeran las lágrimas de lo mal que se sentía.

InuYasha desde el primer momento ha sido un gran pilar en su vida y en estos momentos, sentía como si este estuviera temblando, a un suspiro de destruirse, a convertirse en meros escombros y ruinas. Y no sabía que sería de ella de ser así.

Echaba de menos su compañía, sus charlas, sus gruñidos, el observar el movimiento casual de sus lindas orejitas... simplemente estar con él, y para ella era como si hubiera aparecido un enorme precipicio que los separara el uno del otro. Uno, que había creado ella.

—Hey.

Unas manos rodearon su cintura y Kagome se sobresaltó por un momento, pues no se lo esperaba. Pero no pasaron ni dos segundos que supo a quienes pertenecían y sentir su calidez tan cerca, rodeándola, fue como un bálsamo de tranquilidad para su alma. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía y reconoció ser la persona más idiota y despreciable del universo. Porque ella fue la se separó de él, la que puso las distancia.

—InuYasha...—sus brazos tocaron los de él, los que la estrechaban contra su cuerpo y toda ella se estremeció— No puedo más...

Su cuerpo parecía encajar con el de él perfectamente, hechos el uno para el otro, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta de eso antes? ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega?

—¿Por qué, pequeña?

Ella no necesitó explicación alguna para saber a lo que se refería. El nudo de su garganta se apretó aún más, amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento. Porque había sido capaz de notar el dolor en sus palabras, en su voz, rogándole que le contestara e implorándole que no se volviera a marchar. Él, siempre impertérrito e indiferente a todo, ahora mismo la estaba abrazado como si no hubiera un mañana y le exigiendo respuestas del por qué se habían distanciado, de por qué ella se alejaba de él.

—Yo... yo... n-no...

Imposible de retenerlo más, una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, exteriorizando una pequeña parte del dolor que la estaba consumiendo. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a nada más antes de que le hubieran dado la vuelta y su rostro se hubiera enterrado en el hueco de su cuello. Su aroma la rodeó, la acunó, y ella entonces no lo detuvo. Todos los malos pensamientos y sentimientos volvieron a ella y estos fueron sacados al exterior en forma de sollozos y lágrimas.

Porque estaba harta de este absurdo temor, de huir de la persona más importante de su vida, de infligirle dolor por su estupidez, de estás más tiempo lejos de sus brazos...

¿Qué más daba lo que fuera InuYasha? ¿Lo que ella creyera? ¿O inclusos sus ridículos sueños? Él era InuYasha, el hombre que había estado junto a ella apoyándola, cuidándola y preocupándose por ella en todo momento, y eso no lo cambaría nadie. A pesar de todas las cosas, ella siempre estaría junto a él.

Y ya había sido lo suficiente imbécil para unos años en estos pocos días anteriores.

Los dedos de él pasando por su cabello parecían hacer milagros, pero aún así, la horrible sensación de su pecho no desaparecía.

Todo había empezado desde que empezó a tener secretos con él.

Era absurdo, lo sabía, pero algo en ella le decía que si hubiera ido de cara desde el primer momento con él las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Y todo porque ella no quería que la viera como una loca. Y contra todo pronóstico, ella misma esta empezando a pensarlo, pues solo una demente tantearía siquiera la posibilidad de estar separada de él.

—Lo siento— balbuceó, sus brazos apretándose en todo al cuello de él— Lo siento, lo siento mucho, lo siento, InuYasha, he sido una tonta, perdóname...

—Ssshhh— la acalló él, susurrándole al oído. Kagome sintió como el vello se le ponía de punta y casi jadeó— No pasa nada, no tienes que disculparte.

—Pero... yo... la forma en la que te he tratado...

—Kagome, no— sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente—Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Y ahora, por favor, deja de llorar. Me pone muy nervioso no poder hacer nada para ayudarte y detesto verte así.

Los labios de la chica se curvaron notando, efectivamente, que estaba intranquilo por el simple hecho de que ella estaba mal. Oh, InuYasha... Sin embargo, tuvo que pasar casi un par de minutos antes de que finalmente dejara de llorar. En todo ese tiempo, no se separaron y Kagome por poco no entra en una especie de trance sintiendo las manos de InuYasha en su pelo y espalda, la piel de su pecho contra su mejilla y la calidez de él rodeándola.

—¿Ya estás mejor?— la sacó de su estupor, en un tono suave.

—Sí—cabeceó lentamente.

Se separaron aunque las manos de él en ningún momento abandonaron el cuerpo de ella, y sus ojos se conectaron. Kagome nunca había visto sus ojos tan brillantes como lo estaban en ese momento. Parecían querer decirle tantas cosas...

Entonces, su ceño se frunció y su nariz empezó a moverse de forma graciosa.

—Huele a...

—¡La leche!— jadeó acordándose. Con todo, había olvidado completamente la olla en el fuego.

Rápidamente se separó, añorando sus brazos, y corrió hacia el fuego y un suspiro de alivio surgió de su pecho cuando vio que la leche estaba tan solo empezando a hervir. Se podía salvar. Ya un poco más tranquila y ligera, preparó el chocolate y cuando terminó, al dar la vuelta se encontró a InuYasha que estaba en su silla del extremo de la mesa.

Sonriéndole levemente, se acercó a él y dejó las dos tazas encima de la mesa. Iba a sacar la suya para sentarse cuando una mano tiró de ella. Ahogando un grito, se encontró entre las piernas de InuYasha y con el rostro de este a poca distancia.

Se sintió como una colegiala a la cual el pulso se le disparaba y no podía dejar de mirar embobada el atractivo rostro frente a ella. Creyó verlo sonreír y se ruborizó aún más, pues este había pasado las manos por su cintura, impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de escape.

 _Como si quisiera hacerlo_ , pensó furtivamente.

—¿Estamos bien?— preguntó en un hilillo mirándola fijamente con sus ojos ambarinos.

El verlo tan frágil y vulnerable, activó algo en su interior. Notó un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago y no fue capaz de apartar la mirada de él.

—Lo sien...

—Kagome— subió una de sus manos hasta el rostro de ella, haciéndola callar— Te he preguntado si todo está bien entre nosotros, no he pedido ni quiero una maldita disculpa.

Ella tuvo que esconder la sonrisa que quiso formarse en sus labios.

—Sí, InuYasha, lo estamos.

—Bien— había alivio en su voz.

Y lo que pasó a continuación no se lo habría esperado jamás.

En un segundo estaba mirando los fascinantes ojos del muchacho y al siguiente sus ojos se habían abierto de la impresión.

Porque InuYasha la estaba besando.

Be-san-don.

Fue como si cientos de fuegos artificiales hubieran explotado en su pecho. La sensación, aunque al principio rara, no tardó en pasar a ser algo increíble. Había besado antes, sí, a un chico en la escuela que no recordaba como se llamaba pero ese torpe e incómodo beso, no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

Y es que la sensación de los labios de InuYasha sobre los suyos, su lengua pidiéndole paso... era algo que no se sentía capaz de describir, porque no existía palabra que fuera capaz de agrupar todo.

Cuando el oxígeno fue algo necesario, se separaron, pero ella tuvo que permanecer con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba normalizar la respiración. Más tarde, se dio cuenta de que en algún momento del beso sus piernas habían fallado y había acabado sentada sobre el regazo del muchacho. Menos mal que su madre no había entrado en ese momento en la cocina, sino hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo.

—Kagome...

—InuYasha...

Ambos habían hablado a la vez y cuando se dieron cuenta, Kagome sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Escondió el rostro en el cuello de él, lugar que se estaba convirtiendo en su favorito, e ignoró el cosquilleo de su estómago cuando él le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, atraiéndola lo máximo posible a él.

Se sentía en el paraíso...

¿Por qué no habían hecho esto antes?

—Pequeña...

No continuó, no hizo falta. Cogió su mentón con una de sus manos, instándola a que se miraran a los ojos, y había tanta emoción, ternura y deseo en ella que Kagome sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco.

Esta vez fue ella la comenzó el beso, correspondiendo todos y cada uno de sus deseos, siendo los suyos propios, y por un segundo se olvidó del mundo. Se olvidó de los problemas, de sus preocupaciones y miedo, para simplemente estar junto al chico que quería, al más importante de su vida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, en el fondo de su memoria, como un martilleo contante había una pregunta que era imposible de ignorar. Una que anhelaba pero a la vez temía, porque sentía que su vida entera, su corazón y alma, estaban a merced de ella.

Una a la que sabía que se tenía que enfrentar:

 _¿Quién eres, InuYasha?_

* * *

 **He traído (uno de mis capítulos favoritos de toda la historia) como regalo de Navidad este capítulo, aunque un poco triste la verdad...**

 **¿No os gustó el anterior? ¿O no os gusta como está yendo la historia en general? Porque no recibí ni un comentario diciendo aunque sea "me gustó" o "no me gustó"... Y eso que dije que podría haber en juego un jugoso adelanto...**

 **En fin, ayudad un poco a esta pobre escritoria (o al menos el intento de) y alegrarles estas fechas con un reviews :)**

 **¡Felices fiestas a todos!**


	9. Eight

—¡Vamos, Kagome! ¡Nos lo pasaremos bien!

La aludida suspiró, indecisa aún, mientras jugueteaba con un hilo que sobresalía de la colcha de su cama.

—No lo sé, Yuka, tendría que preguntarle a mi madre a ver que le parece...

—Oh, vamos— Kagome se la imaginó poniendo los ojos en blanco al otro lado de la linea— Solo serán dos día y no nos volveremos muy tarde, lo prometo. Además, nos lo debes. Últimamente apenas tienes tiempo para que salgamos juntas.

—Sí, bueno, pero...

—¿Por favor?— le rogó poniendo vocecita de niña buena, esa que sabía que ella no podía resistir— Venga, Kagome, mi madre nos las ha regalado, ¡no puedes hacerle ahora el feo! ¡Ven con nosotras!

Los labios de la muchacha se curvaron y sacudió la cabeza divertida cuando supo que no podía decirle que no. Además, honestamente tenía ganas de quedar con sus amigas, pues hacía tiempo que no las veía. Ya vería como se las arreglaría...

Dejó que pasaran unos segundos en silencio para darle más dramatismo al asunto y casi la escuchó saltar al otro lado de la desesperación.

— _Bueeeno_ , vale. Iré— terminó claudicando escondiendo una carcajada.

La escuchó festejar y ya sí, rió, contagiada de su entusiasmo. Intercambiaron un par de palabras más, quedando en la estación la mañana del sábado y finalmente Kagome colgó el móvil.

—¿Quién era?— escuchó una voz en el umbral de su puerta.

Alzó ligeramente la cabeza de la almohada y mirando por encima del hombro, se encontró a su madre que venía a traerle la ropa limpia que había sido lavada.

—Yuka. Me ha invitado este fin de semana a ir a unas aguas termales con las chicas.

—Ah, qué bien— le dejó el montón de ropa en su escritorio— Le habrás dicho que sí, ¿no?

—Sí, mamá— intentó no rodar los ojos mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la mujer— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de perderme de vista?— le preguntó bromeando.

Sonomi rió y abrazó a su hija. La chica, un poco sorprendida, se dejó hacer y le correspondió. La verdad es que su madre nunca había sido mucho de muestras cariñosas, si bien tenía que decir que estas nunca habían faltado a pesar de todo.

—No, claro que no, pero sé como eres y te mereces divertirte con tus amigas. Sé que no puedes seguir su ritmo en cuanto a dinero se trata pero...

—Mamá— la hizo callar cuando advirtió la vergüenza en sus palabras— ¿Qué dices? Jamás me he sentido menos por no poder "despilfarrar" el dinero. Te quiero mucho y estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de ser tu hija, así que te prohíbo que digas esas cosas.

La mujer aceptó sus palabras con una sonrisa y el abrazo se prolongó por casi un minuto más. En algún momento, cuando Kagome alzó la mirada se encontró con InuYasha parado en su puerta, mirándolas con un extraño brillo en sus orbes doradas. Se sonrojó, sobretodo cuando sus miradas conectaron, y por un instante la joven fue capaz de leer muchas cosas en ella.

—Bueno, voy a ir a vestirme, que pronto entro a trabajar— exclamó su madre, con el ánimo que le caracterizaba— Ah, hola, InuYasha, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí— le sonrió cálidamente.

Como contestación obtuvo un encogimiento de hombros y Kagome rió. InuYasha, como siempre, tan simple y escueto respecto a su forma de expresarse.

Su madre se marchó de la habitación tarareando alguna canción e InuYasha entró en ella en el momento en el que la joven se disponía a guardar su ropa. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, por su simple presencia y odiaba que InuYasha se diera cuenta de ello, porque no importaba lo que intentara, siempre lo hacía.

Después de cerrar su armario, inspiró profundamente y al girarse se encontró al albino mirándola fijamente, sin penderse ningún detalle, en el centro de la habitación parado y con los brazos cruzados. Sintió el familiar cosquilleo en su estómago y lentamente se fue acercando a él. Este instintivamente le abrió los brazos y Kagome se acurrucó en ellos, suspirando, muy feliz.

—Hola— susurró, ignorando el calor en sus mejillas, con sus narices rozándose.

—Hola, tú— respondió él, desviando la atención a sus labios.

Y como si fuera algo ensayado, ambos se inclinaron al otro, haciendo que sus labios chocaran.

Kagome adoraba besar a InuYasha, sentir sus labios, su calidez y sus brazos en torno a ella. Era algo que estaba segura que jamás se cansaría de sentir por mucho tiempo que pasase.

Cuando se separaron, la muchacha tiró de él hasta sentarlo en la cama antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Todavía estaban esa rara etapa en la que no sabían que diablos eran, así que ambos preferían que los demás habitantes de casa no supieran de esta nueva relación que estaba surgiendo.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando al intentar sentarse a su lado en el colchón, InuYasha tiró de ella para que lo hiciera en su regazo. Kagome sonrió ampliamente, con los brazos de él rodeando su cintura, estrechándola cariñosamente.

—Las chicas me han invitado a ir con ellas el sábado y el domingo— comentó, con el rostro escondido en el hueco de su cuello.

—Mmhhm— tarareó, haciéndole ver que estaba escuchándole.

—Mamá me ha dicho que no puedo negarme.

—¿Pensabas hacerlo?

—Sí, bueno, no sé— hizo una mueca cuando InuYasha la obligó a separarse lo justo para que se pudieran ver a los ojos. La ceja arqueada de él habló por si sola— Sería ir a unas aguas termales, que están en un pueblo cercano. La madre de Yuka nos ha regalado las entradas.

—Ya. ¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?— había verdadera confusión en su voz.

—Pues que entre los billetes, la noche allí y las comidas...— frunció los labios, no queriendo decirlo en voz alta— Bueno, sé que últimamente no estamos muy bien dinero y derrocharlo así...

—Kagome— la detuvo, poniendo una mano en su mejilla— Joder, eres demasiado buena, pequeña.

Kagome lo miró, desconcertada por su comentario pero también terriblemente avergonzada, e ignoró el cosquilleo en su estómago.

—¿Por qué no te olvidas por un momento de todo el mundo y te centras en ti? ¿Tú quieres ir?

—Si, pe...

—Pues no hay "pero" que valgan— la calló con una mirada. Tuvo que retener la sonrisa que quiso formarse en sus labios cuando la vio hacer un mohín demasiado adorable para su propio bien— Te lo mereces, pequeña, y si tú quieres ir, irás.

—Pero el dinero...

InuYasha puso los ojos en blanco. Era una pequeña cabezota... Se levantó, dejando a la muchacha en la cama con cuidado, y salió por un momento de la habitación. Kagome, esperó, realmente perdida, y unos minutos después él volvió a aparecer.

—Toma.

La joven abrió los ojos, observando lo que le tendía. Eso era... ¿dinero?

El ceño del muchacho se frunció cuando vio que no se movía, sino que se limitaba a mirarlo, así que cogiéndole él mismo la mano le puso los billetes en la palma y la cerró en torno a ellos.

—Pero... pero...— no sabía que decir.

—Como veo que te preocupa tanto ese tema, ahí tienes el dichoso dinero. Si necesitas más, pídemelo— habló de forma tosca pero sin dejar lugar a réplica alguna.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de segundos más antes de Kagome despertara de su letargo. Levándose de la cama, se encaró al chico y lo miró fijamente con la sorpresa e incredulidad acampando en su mirada.

—¿Es tuyo?

—Sí—más arrugas aparecieron en su rostro—No lo he robado ni nada de eso.

—¿Qué? ¡No insinuaba eso!— exclamó, aún intentando procesarlo todo— Es solo... me has sorprendido. ¿En qué momento lo has ganado?

 _¿Para qué quería InuYasha dinero suyo...?_

El mencionado apartó la mirada por un momento, sus orejas moviéndose nerviosamente, y Kagome sintió como dejaba de respirar. ¿Y si quería el dinero para marcharse lejos...? ¿Para dejarles... dejarla?

—De trabajitos que me conseguía tu madre algunas mañana, cuando tú ibas al instituto— respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

La pregunta que se había hecho antes la tenía atascada en la garganta, pero era incapaz de soltarla. Porque tenía miedo de la respuesta.

—Cuando me pagaban, yo le intentaba dar el dinero a tu madre, pero ella se negaba en rotundo a cogerlo todo, así que siempre me quedaba con una parte. La he ido guardando este tiempo y... bueno, quiero que lo uses— añadió, ajeno al cacao mental que tenía en esos momentos la chica.

El alivio que la recorrió de arriba a abajo casi hace que se caiga. Sin embargo, sus piernas fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerla, así que InuYasha no se dio cuenta de su estupidez.

Ay, qué tonta había sido...

—Pero InuYasha es tu dinero, yo no puedo...

—Kagome— él la miró, con las orejas tensas y una mueca en sus labios, y Kagome supo que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión— Como bien has dicho es mi dinero, pero quiero dártelo a ti. Es tuyo. Y, de verdad, si necesitas más tan solo pídemelo— sus rasgos se suavizaron y se acercó a ella, atraiéndola a su cuerpo— Todo lo mío es tuyo, pequeña, no lo dudes. Ya que no estaré contigo, déjame cuidarte así al menos...

La emoción que ella estaba sintiendo en el pecho se desbordó, causando que las lágrimas se le escaparan. ¿Cómo pudo dudar de él...? ¿Cómo, después de la forma en la que él la miraba...?

—Vosotros me acogisteis desde el primer momento y creo que nunca os lo he agradecido propiamente dicho— siguió diciendo en un tono dulce— Sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras, por eso... déjame hacerlo de la única forma que sé...

—Oh, InuYasha, no sé que decir...— musitó a pesar del nudo en su garganta.

Lo vio esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y le pasó los pulgares por sus mejillas, teniendo cuidado de sus garras, para limpiar las lágrimas.

—No tienes que decir nada, tan solo acéptalo, pequeña...

Sus labios se juntaron. Kagome rodeó el cuello del él y haciendo presión, le indicó lo que quería. Él con mucho gusto siguió las órdenes y la apretó contra sí cuando se besaron. Como siempre que pasaba, sintió hormigueo en todo su cuerpo y todo su alrededor pasó a un segundo plano. Ahora solamente veía, sentía y pensaba en la pequeña figura que estaba entre sus brazos. _Su Kagome_. Ah, que delicia era...

Tiempo más tarde, InuYasha salió de la habitación (con la respiración un poco anormal y con un suave color en sus mejillas) y ella se sentó en su cama, sin poder apartar la mirada del dinero que este finalmente le había obligado a llevarse. Recordó el miedo que sintió cuando pensó que él se marcharía de su lado, aunque había sido todo algo de su mente, y no pudo evitar pensar en que todavía no le había dicho nada de sus otros miedos, de sus otras preguntas. Desde esa noche en la que todo cambió, él no le había preguntado lo que había pasado (aunque notaba sus ganas de querer saberlo) y ella tampoco se había atrevido a decirle nada.

Quería saber quién era, sus secretos, sí, pero Kagome sabía que cuando eso pasara, sería como abrir una puerta a un mundo nuevo. Un mundo donde la palabra "demonio" adquiría un significado tangible, donde ella soñaba con el pasado y aparecía InuYasha, donde esas orejas caninas y las garras parecían algo importante...

Un mundo donde InuYasha sería algo más que simplemente _su InuYasha._

 _·_

—Buenos días, hija.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano? Para un día que puedes descansar y dormir hasta tarde...— le medio regañó dejando la mochila que pensaba llevarse sobre la cocina de la mesa.

Sonomi se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo en el fuego.

—Quería despedirme de ti ya que no me dejas acompañarte, y de paso os he preparado el desayuno y algo para que os llevéis para el camino.

Kagome sonrió ante las atenciones de su madre y se acercó a ella para plantarle un beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias, mami.

—De nada, cielo— pasó una mano por su pelo, peinandole el flequillo, como cuando era chica.

Ese fue el momento en el que entró InuYasha en la habitación, encontrándose aquella escena, y a Kagome no se le pasó desapercibido la mirada que le echó a ambas. No llegó a captar bien, pero era... ¿nostalgia?

Ambas miradas se encontraron y Kagome le lanzó una pregunta muda, pero fue como si InuYasha colocara un muro a su alrededor, que todo lo que creyó ver desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse en su lugar.

Kagome decidió que le preguntaría más tarde, cuando ambos fueran a la estación.

Aunque su madre no desayunó, los acompañó mientras los otros dos lo hacían y tuvieron una agradable charla, aunque bueno, fue más bien una entre madre e hija, pues InuYasha apenas aportó algo más que alguna interjección o gruñido.

Cuando terminaron, Kagome se despidió de su madre con un fuerte abrazo (de su hermano lo había hecho la noche anterior) y cogiendo InuYasha la mochila, juntos salieron de la casa. Apenas estaba a amaneciendo en esos momentos, pero las chicas habían decidido irse temprano para aprovechar el día la máximo pues al día siguiente volverían antes del almuerzo.

Durante la primera mitad, el camino transcurrió en un apacible silencio. Aunque el interior de la cabeza de Kagome era un hervidero de ideas y preguntas. Finalmente, después de mucho darle vueltas, se atrevió a preguntar:

—InuYasha...

—¿Mmhhm?

—Quiero preguntarte algo...

El tono de su voz, vacilante y débil, consiguió atraer su atención lo suficiente como para que se detuviera y la mirara arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?

Ella abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ahí. Al fina, terminó sacudiendo la cabeza y se acercó a él para rodear su cuello.

—Ya estamos cerca, no hace falta que me acompañes a la puerta— sonrió, sintiendo como él colocaba las manos en sus caderas— Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? ¿Vendrás a por mi?

—Claro, ¿acaso lo dudabas?— le respondió él curvando los labios ligeramente. Sin embargo, Kagome supo que se había quedado intranquilo y curioso por lo de antes, así que juntó sus labios para hacerlo olvidar, cosa que realmente funcionó.

—Adiós...— susurró cuando se separaron.

Kagome se colgó su mochila y después de un último beso, se separó de él. Su cuerpo extrañó el contacto de él desde el primer momento y se preguntó si podría aguantar todo este tiempo alejada. Desde que todo había cambiado, tampoco es que se hubieran separado durante mucho tiempo.

Sintiendo la penetrante mirada en su nuca, Kagome se encaminó hacia la puerta de la estación. Sabía que hasta que ella no estuviera con sus amigas no se marcharía, así que intentó ignorar las sensaciones que le causaban.

Tonto y protecto InuYasha...

Vio a sus amigas a lo lejos. Tuvo el impulso de alzar una mano para hacerse notar, pero supo rápido que no hacía falta. Porque sus amigas ya la estaba mirando, y lo que Kagome fue capaz de leer en sus miradas hizo saltar todas las alarmas de su cuerpo.

La habían visto, sí, pero también lo que había hecho con InuYasha.

* * *

 **¡Lamento muchísmo la tardanza! Sé que hace siglos que no actualizo, pero he estado en época de exámenes y apenas he tenido tiempo para respirar. Sin embargo, he vuelto y con las pilas cargadas. No pienso abandonar la historia y prometo que tardaré menos en actualizar para la próxima vez.**

 **Y ahora, hablando del capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

 **Hay muchas interrogantes en la cabeza de Kagome y estoy segura que en las vuestras también, je je, pero estad tranquilas, queda poco para que algunos secretos salgan a la luz y no solamente para la propia Kagome me refiero. Y, por supuesto, han sido pillados por las chicas... ¿Qué creéis que pasará?**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
